Il nome della rosa/Secondo giorno
SECONDO GIORNO. Mattutino. Dove poche ore di mistica felicit… sono interrotte da un sanguinosissimo evento. Simbolo talora del demonio, talora del Cristo risorto, nessun animale Š pi— infido del gallo. L'ordine nostro ne conobbe di infingardi, che non cantavano al levar del sole. E d'altra parte, specie nelle giornate invernali, l'ufficio di mattutino ha luogo quando ancora la notte Š piena e la natura tutta addormentata, perch‚ il monaco deve alzarsi nell'oscurit… e a lungo nell'oscurit… pregare attendendo il giorno e illuminando le tenebre con la fiamma della devozione. Perci• saggiamente la consuetudine predispose dei veglianti che non si coricassero con i confratelli, ma trascorressero la notte recitando ritmicamente quel numero esatto di salmi che desse loro la misura del tempo trascorso, cos che, allo scadere delle ore votate al sonno degli altri, agli altri dessero il segno della veglia. Pertanto quella notte fummo svegliati da coloro che percorrevano il dormitorio e la casa dei pellegrini suonando una campanella, mentre uno andava di cella in cella gridando il "Benedicamus Domino" a cui ciascuno rispondeva "Deo gratias". Guglielmo e io ci attenemmo all'uso benedettino: in meno di mezz'ora ci apprestammo ad affrontare la nuova giornata, quindi scendemmo in coro dove i monaci attendevano prostrati a terra, recitando i primi quindici salmi, sino a che non entrarono i novizi condotti dal loro maestro. Quindi ciascuno si assise nel proprio stallo e il coro inton• "Domine labia mea aperies et os meum annuntiabit laudem tuam". Il grido sal verso le volte della chiesa come la supplica di un fanciullo. Due monaci salirono al pulpito e diedero voce al salmo novantaquattro, "Venite exultemus", a cui seguirono gli altri prescritti. E io provai l'ardore di una fede rinnovata. I monaci erano negli stalli, sessanta figure rese uguali dal saio e dal cappuccio, sessanta ombre a mala pena illuminate dal fuoco del gran tripode, sessanta voci intese alle lodi dell'Altissimo. E udendo questo commovente concento, vestibolo alle delizie del paradiso, mi chiesi se davvero l'abbazia fosse luogo di misteri celati, di illeciti tentativi di svelarli, e di cupe minacce. Perch‚ essa invece ora mi appariva come ricettacolo di santi, cenacolo di virt—, reliquiario di sapienza, arca di prudenza, torre di saggezza, recinto di mansuetudine, bastione di fortezza, turibolo di santit…. Dopo sei salmi inizi• la lettura della sacra scrittura. Alcuni monaci ciondolavano per il sonno e uno dei veglianti della notte si aggirava tra gli stalli con una piccola lampada per ridestare chi si fosse addormentato. Se qualcuno veniva sorpreso in preda a sopore, per penitenza prendeva la lampada e continuava il giro di controllo. Quindi riprese il canto di altri sei salmi. Poi l'Abate diede la sua benedizione, l'ebdomadario disse le preghiere, tutti si inchinarono verso l'altare in un minuto di raccoglimento, di cui nessuno, che non abbia vissuto queste ore di mistico ardore e di intensissima pace interiore, pu• comprendere la dolcezza. Infine, il cappuccio di nuovo sul viso, tutti si sedettero e intonarono solennemente il "Te Deum". Anch'io lodai il Signore perch‚ mi aveva liberato dai miei dubbi affrancandomi dal senso di disagio in cui la prima giornata all'abbazia mi aveva gettato. Siamo esseri fragili, mi dissi, anche tra questi monaci dotti e devoti il maligno fa circolare piccole invidie, sottili inimicizie, ma si tratta di fumo che si dirada al vento impetuoso della fede, appena tutti si riuniscono nel nome del Padre e Cristo scende ancora tra loro. Tra mattutino e laudi il monaco non torna in cella, anche se la notte Š ancora fonda. I novizi seguirono il loro maestro nella sala capitolare a studiare i salmi, alcuni dei monaci restarono in chiesa ad accudire agli arredi sacri, i pi— passeggiarono meditando in silenzio nel chiostro, e cos facemmo Guglielmo e io. I servi dormivano ancora e continuavano a dormire quando, il cielo ancora scuro, ritornammo nel coro per le laudi. Ricominci• il canto dei salmi, e uno in particolare, di quelli previsti per il luned , mi ripiomb• nei miei primitivi timori: "La colpa si Š impadronita dell'empio, dell'intimo del suo cuore non v'Š timore di Dio negli occhi suoi agisce con frode al suo cospetto in modo che la sua lingua diventi odiosa." Mi parve di cattivo presagio che la regola avesse prescritto proprio per quel giorno un ammonimento cos terribile. N‚ calm• i miei palpiti di inquietudine, dopo i salmi di lode, la consueta lettura dell'Apocalisse, e mi tornarono alla mente le figure del portale che mi avevano tanto soggiogato il cuore e lo sguardo il giorno prima. Ma dopo il responsorio, l'inno e il versetto, quando stava iniziando il cantico del vangelo, scorsi dietro alle finestre del coro, proprio sopra all'altare, un chiarore pallido che gi… faceva rilucere le vetrate dei loro diversi colori, sino ad allora mortificati dalla tenebra. Non era ancora l'aurora, che avrebbe trionfato durante prima, proprio mentre avremmo cantato "Deus qui est sanctorum splendor mirabilis" e "Iam lucis orto sidere". Era appena il primo flebile annuncio dell'alba invernale, ma fu abbastanza, e fu abbastanza a rinfrancarmi il cuore la lieve penombra che nella navata ora stava sostituendo il buio notturno. Cantavamo le parole del libro divino e, mentre testimoniavamo del verbo venuto a illuminare le genti, mi parve che l'astro diurno in tutto il suo fulgore stesse invadendo il tempio. La luce, ancora assente, mi parve rilucere nelle parole del cantico, giglio mistico che si schiudeva odoroso tra le crociere delle volte. "Grazie o Signore per questo momento di gaudio inenarrabile," pregai silenziosamente, e dissi al mio cuore "e tu stolto di che temi?" All'improvviso alcuni clamori si levavano dalla parte del portale settentrionale. Mi domandai come mai i servi, preparandosi al lavoro, disturbassero cos le sacre funzioni. In quel punto entrarono tre porcai, col terrore sul viso, e si appressarono all'Abate sussurrandogli qualcosa. L'Abate dapprima li calm• con un gesto, come se non volesse interrompere l'ufficio: ma altri servi entrarono, le grida si fecero pi— forti: "E' un uomo, un uomo morto!" diceva qualcuno, e altri: "Un monaco, non hai visto i calzari?" Gli oranti tacquero, l'Abate usc precipitosamente, facendo cenno al cellario che lo seguisse. Guglielmo and• dietro a loro, ma ormai anche gli altri monaci abbandonavano i loro stalli e si precipitavano fuori. Il cielo era ora chiaro, e la neve per terra rendeva ancora pi— luminoso il pianoro. Sul retro del coro, davanti agli stabbi, dove dal giorno innanzi troneggiava il grande recipiente col sangue dei maiali, uno strano oggetto di forma quasi cruciforme spuntava dal bordo dell'orcio, come fossero due pali infitti al suolo, da ricoprire di stracci per spaventare gli uccelli. Erano invece due gambe umane, le gambe di un uomo ficcato a testa in gi— nel vaso di sangue. L'Abate ordin• che si traesse dal liquido infame il cadavere (perch‚ purtroppo nessuna persona viva avrebbe potuto restare in quella oscena posizione). I porcai esitanti si appressarono al bordo e bruttandosi di sangue ne trassero la povera cosa sanguinolenta. Come mi era stato detto, rimestato a dovere subito dopo esser stato versato, e lasciato al freddo, il sangue non si era raggrumato, ma lo strato che ricopriva il cadavere tendeva ora a solidificarsi, ne inzuppava le vesti, ne rendeva il volto irriconoscibile. Si appress• un servo con un secchio di acqua e ne gett• sul volto a quella misera spoglia. Qualcun altro si chin• con un panno a pulirne i lineamenti. E apparve ai nostri occhi il volto bianco di Venanzio da Salvemec, il sapiente di cose greche con cui avevamo discorso nel pomeriggio davanti ai codici di Adelmo. "Forse Adelmo si Š suicidato," disse Guglielmo fissando quel volto, "ma non certo costui, n‚ si pu• pensare che si sia issato per accidente sino al bordo dell'orcio e sia caduto per errore." L'Abate gli si appress•: "Frate Guglielmo, come vedete qualcosa accade all'abbazia, qualcosa che richiede tutta la vostra saggezza. Ma vi scongiuro, agite presto!" "Era presente in coro durante l'ufficio?" domand• Guglielmo additando il cadavere. "No," disse l'Abate. "Avevo notato che il suo stallo era vuoto." "Nessun altro era assente?" "Non mi pare. Non ho notato nulla." Guglielmo esit• prima di formulare la nuova domanda, e la fece in un sussurro, attento che gli altri non udissero: "Berengario era al suo posto?" L'Abate lo guard• con inquieta ammirazione, quasi a significare che egli fosse colpito al vedere il mio maestro nutrire un sospetto che egli stesso aveva per un istante nutrito, ma per pi— comprensibili ragioni. Poi disse rapido: "C'era, sta in prima fila, quasi alla mia destra." "Naturalmente," disse Guglielmo, "tutto questo non significa nulla. Non credo che nessuno per entrare in coro sia passato dietro all'abside, e quindi il cadavere poteva gi… essere qui da varie ore, almeno da dopo che si era andati tutti a dormire." "Certo, i primi servi si alzano con l'alba e per questo l'hanno scoperto solo ora." Guglielmo si chin• sul cadavere, come se fosse uso a trattare corpi morti. Intinse il panno che giaceva accanto nell'acqua del secchio e deterse meglio il viso di Venanzio. Frattanto gli altri monaci si affollavano spaventati, formando un cerchio vociante a cui l'Abate stava imponendo il silenzio. Tra di loro si fece strada Severino, a cui era affidata la cura dei corpi dell'abbazia, e si chin• presso il mio maestro. Io, per udire il loro dialogo, e per aiutare Guglielmo che aveva bisogno di aver un nuovo panno pulito intriso nell'acqua, mi unii a loro, superando il mio terrore e il mio disgusto. "Hai mai visto un annegato?" chiese Guglielmo. "Molte volte," disse Severino. "E se indovino quello che vuoi intendere, non hanno questo volto, i loro lineamenti sono gonfi." "Allora l'uomo era gi… morto quando qualcuno lo ha buttato nella giara." "Perch‚ avrebbe dovuto far questo?" "Perch‚ avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo? Siamo di fronte all'opera di una mente distorta. Ma ora occorre vedere se ci siano ferite o contusioni sul corpo. Propongo di portarlo nei balnea, di spogliarlo, lavarlo ed esaminarlo. Ti raggiunger• presto." E mentre Severino, ricevuta licenza dall'Abate, faceva trasportare il corpo dai porcai, il mio maestro chiese che i monaci fossero fatti rientrare in coro seguendo la strada da cui erano venuti, e che i servi si ritirassero nello stesso modo, in modo che lo spiazzo rimanesse deserto. L'Abate non gli chiese il perch‚ di questo suo desiderio e lo accontent•. Rimanemmo cos soli, accanto all'orcio dal quale il sangue aveva debordato durante la macabra operazione di ricupero, la neve intorno tutta rossa, sciolta in pi— punti dall'acqua che era stata sparsa, e una gran chiazza scura dove il cadavere era stato disteso. "Un bel pasticcio," disse Guglielmo accennando al gioco complesso di orme lasciato tutto intorno dai monaci e dai servi. "La neve, caro Adso, Š una ammirevole pergamena sulla quale i corpi degli uomini lasciano scritture leggibilissime. Ma questo Š un palinsesto mal raschiato e forse non ci leggeremo nulla di interessante. Da qui alla chiesa, Š stato un gran accorrere di monaci, da qui allo stabbio e alle stalle sono venuti i servi a frotte. L'unico spazio intatto Š quello che va dagli stabbi all'Edificio. Vediamo se troviamo qualcosa di interessante." "Ma cosa vorreste trovare?" chiesi. "Se non si Š buttato da solo nel recipiente, qualcuno ve lo ha portato, immagino gi… morto. E chi trasporta il corpo di un altro lascia tracce profonde nella neve. E allora cerca se trovi qui intorno delle tracce che ti paiano diverse da quelle lasciate da questi monaci vociferatori che ci hanno rovinato la nostra pergamena." Cos facemmo. E dico subito che fui io, Dio mi salvi dalla vanit…, che scoprii qualcosa tra il recipiente e l'Edificio. Erano impronte di piedi umani, abbastanza fonde, in una zona in cui nessuno era ancora passato e, come not• subito il mio maestro, pi— lievi di quelle lasciate dai monaci e dai servi, segno che altra neve vi era caduta, e quindi erano state lasciate tempo addietro. Ma ci• che pi— ci parve degno di interesse, era che tra quelle impronte si frammischiava una traccia pi— continua, come di qualcosa trascinato da chi aveva lasciato le impronte. In breve, una scia che andava dalla giara alla porta del refettorio, sul lato dell'Edificio che stava tra la torre meridionale e quella orientale. "Refettorio, scriptorium, biblioteca," disse Guglielmo. "Ancora una volta la biblioteca. Venanzio Š morto nell'Edificio, e pi— probabilmente nella biblioteca." "E perch‚ proprio nella biblioteca?" "Cerco di mettermi nei panni dell'assassino. Se Venanzio fosse morto, ucciso, nel refettorio, nella cucina o nello scriptorium, perch‚ non lasciarlo l…? Ma se Š morto nella biblioteca occorreva trasportarlo altrove, sia perch‚ nella biblioteca non sarebbe mai stato scoperto (e forse all'assassino interessava proprio che fosse scoperto), sia perch‚ l'assassino probabilmente non vuole che l'attenzione si concentri sulla biblioteca." "E perch‚ all'assassino poteva interessare che fosse scoperto?" "Non so, faccio delle ipotesi. Chi ti dice che l'assassino abbia ucciso Venanzio perch‚ odiava Venanzio? Potrebbe averlo ucciso, in luogo di chiunque altro, per lasciare un segno, per significare qualcosa d'altro. "Omnis mundi creatura, quasi liber et scriptura..." mormorai. "Ma di che segno si tratterebbe?" "Questo Š ci• che non so. Ma non dimentichiamo che ci sono anche segni che sembrano tali e invece sono privi di senso, come blitiri o bubabaff..." "Sarebbe atroce," dissi, "uccidere un uomo per dire bubabaff." "Sarebbe atroce," comment• Guglielmo, "uccidere un uomo anche per dire 'Credo in urlum Deum'..." In quel momento fummo raggiunti da Severino. Il cadavere era stato lavato ed esaminato con cura. Nessuna ferita, nessuna contusione sul capo. Morto come per incanto. "Come per castigo divino?" chiese Guglielmo. "Forse," disse Severino. "O per veleno?" Severino esit•. "Forse, anche." "Hai veleni nel laboratorio?" chiese Guglielmo mentre ci avviavamo verso l'ospedale. "Anche. Ma dipende da cosa intendi per veleno. Ci sono sostanze che in piccole dosi sono salutari e in dosi eccessive procurano la morte. Come ogni buon erborista ne conservo, e le uso con discrezione. Nel mio orto coltivo, per esempio, la valeriana. Poche gocce in un infuso di altre erbe calmano il cuore che batte disordinatamente. Una dose esagerata provoca torpore e morte." "E non hai notato sul cadavere i segni di un veleno particolare?" "Nessuno. Ma molti veleni non lasciano tracce." Eravamo giunti all'ospedale. Il corpo di Venanzio, lavato nei balnea, era stato quivi trasportato e giaceva sul gran tavolo nel laboratorio di Severino: alambicchi e altri strumenti di vetro e coccio mi fecero pensare (ma ne sapevo solo per racconti indiretti) alla bottega di un alchimista. Su una lunga scaffalatura lungo il muro esterno, si stendeva una vasta serie di ampolle, brocche, vasi, pieni di sostanze di diversi colori. "Una bella collezione di semplici," disse Guglielmo. "Tutti prodotti del vostro giardino?" "No," disse Severino, "molte sostanze, rare e che non crescono in queste zone, mi sono state portate lungo gli anni da monaci provenienti da ogni parte del mondo. Ho anche cose preziose e introvabili, frammiste a sostanze che Š facile ottenere dalla vegetazione di questi luoghi. Vedi... aghalingho pesto, proviene dal Cataio, e lo ebbi da un sapiente arabo. Aloe socoltrino, viene dalle Indie, ottimo cicatrizzante. Ariento vivo, risuscita i morti, o per meglio dire, risveglia coloro che han perso i sensi. Arsenacho: pericolosissimo, veleno mortale per chi lo ingerisce. Boracie, pianta buona per i polmoni malati. Bettonica, buona per le fratture del capo. Masticie: raffrena i flussi polmonari e i catarri molesti. Mirra..." "Quella dei magi?" chiesi. "Quella dei magi, ma qui buona per prevenire gli aborti, colta da un albero che si chiama Balsamodendron myrra. E questa Š mumia, rarissima, prodotta dalla decomposizione dei cadaveri mummificati, serve a preparare molti medicamenti quasi miracolosi. Mandragola officinalis, buona per il sonno..." "E per suscitare il desiderio della carne," comment• il mio maestro. "Dicono, ma qui non la si usa in tal senso, come potete immaginare," sorrise Severino. "E guardate questa," disse prendendo una ampolla, "tuzia, miracolosa per gli occhi." "E cos'Š questa?" domand• vivacemente Guglielmo toccando una pietra che giaceva su uno scaffale. "Questa? Mi Š stata donata tempo fa. Credo che sia lopris amatiti o lapis ematitis. Pare abbia varie virt— terapeutiche, ma non ho ancora scoperto quali. La conosci?" "S ," disse Guglielmo, "ma non come medicina." Trasse dal saio un coltellino e lo appress• lentamente alla pietra. Come il coltellino, mosso dalla sua mano con estrema delicatezza, giunse a poca distanza dalla pietra, vidi che la lama compiva un movimento brusco, come se Guglielmo avesse mosso il polso, che invece aveva fermissimo. E la lama ader alla pietra con un lieve rumore di metallo. "Vedi," mi disse Guglielmo, "Š un magnete." "E a che serve?" chiesi. "A varie cose, di cui ti dir•. Ma per ora vorrei sapere, Severino, se non vi Š nulla qui che potrebbe uccidere un uomo." Severino riflett‚ un istante, troppo direi, data la limpidit… della sua risposta: "Molte cose. Ti ho detto, il limite tra il veleno e la medicina Š assai lieve, i greci chiamavano entrambi 'pharmacon'." "E non vi Š nulla che vi sia stato sottratto di recente?" Severino riflett‚ ancora, poi, quasi soppesando le parole: "Nulla, di recente." "E in passato?" "Chiss…. Non ricordo. Sono in questa abbazia da trent'anni e sto all'ospedale da venticinque." "Troppo per una memoria umana," ammise Guglielmo. Poi, di colpo "Parlavamo ieri di piante che possono dare visioni. Quali sono?" Severino manifest• con gli atti e con l'espressione del viso il vivo desiderio di evitare quell'argomento: "Dovrei pensarci, sai, ho tante sostanze miracolose qui. Ma parliamo piuttosto di Venanzio. Cosa ne dici?" "Dovrei pensarci," rispose Guglielmo. Prima. Dove Bencio da Upsala confida alcune cose, altre ne confida Berengario da Arundel e Adso apprende cosa sia la vera penitenza. Lo sciagurato incidente aveva sconvolto la vita della comunit…. Il trambusto dovuto al ritrovamento del cadavere aveva interrotto l'ufficio sacro. L'Abate aveva subito risospinto i monaci nel coro, a pregare per l'anima del loro confratello. Le voci dei monaci erano rotte. Ci ponemmo in una situazione adatta per studiare la loro fisionomia quando, secondo la liturgia, il cappuccio non era abbassato. Vedemmo subito il volto di Berengario. Pallido, contratto, lucido di sudore. Il giorno precedente avevamo udito due mormorazioni sul suo conto, come di persona che avesse a che fare in modo particolare con Adelmo; e non era il fatto che i due, coetanei, fossero amici, ma il tono elusivo di coloro che avevano alluso a questa amicizia. Notammo accanto a lui Malachia. Scuro, accigliato, impenetrabile. Accanto a Malachia, altrettanto impenetrabile, il volto del cieco Jorge. Rilevammo invece i movimenti nervosi di Bencio da Upsala, lo studioso di retorica conosciuto il giorno innanzi nello scriptorium, e sorprendemmo un rapido sguardo che costui stava lanciando in direzione di Malachia. "Bencio Š nervoso, Berengario Š spaventato," osserv• Guglielmo. "Occorrer… interrogarli subito." "Perch‚?" chiesi ingenuamente. "Il nostro Š un duro mestiere," disse Guglielmo. "Duro mestiere quello dell'inquisitore, bisogna battere sui pi— deboli e nel momento della loro maggiore debolezza." Infatti, appena finito l'ufficio, raggiungemmo Bencio che si stava dirigendo alla biblioteca. Il giovane sembr• contrariato di sentirsi chiamare da Guglielmo, e accamp• qualche debole pretesto di lavoro. Pareva aver fretta di recarsi allo scriptorium. Ma il mio maestro gli ricord• che stava svolgendo un'indagine per mandato dell'Abate, e lo condusse nel chiostro. Ci sedemmo sul parapetto interno, tra due colonne. Bencio attendeva che Guglielmo parlasse, guardando a tratti verso l'Edificio. "Allora," domand• Guglielmo, "cosa si disse quel giorno che foste a discutere dei marginalia di Adelmo, tu, Berengario, Venanzio, Malachia e Jorge?" "Lo avete udito ieri. Jorge osservava che non Š lecito ornare di immagini ridicole i libri che contengono la verit…. E Venanzio osserv• che lo stesso Aristotele aveva parlato delle arguzie e dei giochi di parole, come strumenti per scoprire meglio la verit…, e che pertanto il riso non doveva essere cosa cattiva se poteva farsi veicolo di verit…. Jorge osserv• che, per quanto ricordava, Aristotele aveva parlato di queste cose nel libro della Poetica e a proposito delle metafore. Che gi… si trattava di due circostanze inquietanti, primo perch‚ il libro della Poetica, rimasto ignoto al mondo cristiano per tanto tempo e forse per decreto divino, ci Š arrivato attraverso i mori infedeli..." "Ma Š stato tradotto in latino da un amico dell'angelico dottore d'Aquino," osserv• Guglielmo. "E' quanto gli dissi io," fece Bencio subito rinfrancato. "Io leggo male il greco e ho potuto avvicinare quel gran libro proprio attraverso la traduzione di Guglielmo di Moerbeke. Ecco, Š quanto gli dissi io. Ma Jorge aggiunse che il secondo motivo di inquietudine Š che ivi lo stagirita parlasse della poesia, che Š infima doctrina e che vive di figmenta. E Venanzio disse che anche i salmi sono opera di poesia e usano metafore e Jorge si adir• perch‚ disse che i salmi sono opera di ispirazione divina e usano metafore per trasmettere la verit… mentre le opere dei poeti pagani usano metafore per trasmettere la menzogna e a fini di mero diletto, cosa che molto mi offese..." "Perch‚?" "Perch‚ io mi occupo di retorica, e leggo molti poeti pagani e so... o meglio credo che attraverso la loro parola si siano trasmesse anche verit… naturaliter cristiane... Insomma, a quel punto, se ricordo bene, Venanzio parl• di altri libri e Jorge si arrabbi• molto." "Quali libri?" Bencio esit•: "Non ricordo. Cosa importa di quali libri si sia parlato?" "Importa molto, perch‚ qui stiamo cercando di capire cosa sia avvenuto tra uomini che vivono tra i libri, coi libri, dei libri, e dunque anche le loro parole sui libri sono importanti." "E' vero," disse Bencio, sorridendo per la prima volta e quasi illuminandosi in volto. Noi viviamo per i libri. Dolce missione in questo mondo dominato dal disordine e dalla decadenza. Forse allora capirete cosa Š accaduto quel giorno. Venanzio, che sa... che sapeva molto bene il greco, disse che Aristotele aveva dedicato specialmente al riso il secondo libro della Poetica e che se un filosofo di quella grandezza aveva consacrato un intero libro al riso, il riso doveva essere una cosa importante. Jorge disse che molti padri avevano dedicato libri interi al peccato, che Š una cosa importante ma cattiva, e Venanzio disse che per quello che lui sapeva Aristotele aveva parlato del riso come cosa buona e strumento di verit…, e allora Jorge gli chiese con scherno se per caso lui aveva letto questo libro di Aristotele, e Venanzio disse che nessuno poteva ancora averlo letto, perch‚ non si era mai pi— trovato e forse era andato perduto. E infatti nessuno ha mai potuto leggere il secondo libro della Poetica, Guglielmo di Moerbeke non lo ebbe mai tra le mani. Allora Jorge disse che se non l'aveva trovato era perch‚ non era stato mai scritto, perch‚ la provvidenza non voleva che fossero glorificate le cose futili. Io volevo calmare gli animi perch‚ Jorge Š facile all'ira e Venanzio parlava in modo da provocarlo, e dissi che nella parte della Poetica che conosciamo, e nella Retorica, si trovano molte osservazioni sagge sugli enigmi arguti, e Venanzio fu d'accordo con me. Ora c'era con noi Pacifico da Tivoli, che conosce assai bene i poeti pagani, e disse che quanto a enigmi arguti nessuno supera i poeti africani. Cit• anzi l'enigma del pesce, quello di Sinfosio: Est domus in terris, clara quae voce resultat. Ipsa domus resonat, tacitus sed non sonat hospes. Ambo tamen currunt, hospes simul et domus una. A quel punto Jorge disse che Ges— aveva raccomandato che il nostro parlare fosse s o no e il di pi— veniva dal maligno; e che bastava dire pesce per nominare il pesce, senza celarne il concetto sotto suoni menzogneri. E aggiunse che non gli pareva saggio prendere a modello gli africani... E allora..." "Allora?" "Allora accadde una cosa che non capii. Berengario si mise a ridere, Jorge lo rimprover• e lui disse che rideva perch‚ gli era venuto in mente che a cercar bene tra gli africani si sarebbero trovati ben altri enigmi, e non facili come quello del pesce. Malachia, che era presente, divenne furibondo, prese Berengario quasi per il cappuccio mandandolo ad accudire alle sue faccende... Berengario, lo sapete, Š il suo aiuto..." "E poi?" "Poi Jorge pose fine alla discussione allontanandosi. Tutti ce ne andammo per le nostre cose, ma mentre lavoravo vidi che prima Venanzio e poi Adelmo avvicinarono Berengario per chiedergli qualcosa. Vidi da lontano che si schermiva, ma essi durante il giorno tornarono entrambi da lui. E poi quella sera vidi Berengario e Adelmo confabulare nel chiostro, prima di andare in refettorio. Ecco, Š tutto quello che so." "Sai cioŠ che le due persone che recentemente sono morte in circostanze misteriose avevano chiesto qualcosa a Berengario," disse Guglielmo. Bencio rispose a disagio: "Non ho detto questo! Ho detto quello che Š avvenuto quel giorno e come voi mi avete chiesto..." Riflett‚ un poco, poi aggiunse in fretta: "Ma se volete sapere la mia opinione Berengario ha parlato loro di qualcosa che sta in biblioteca, ed Š l… che dovreste cercare." "Perch‚ pensi alla biblioteca? Cosa voleva dire Berengario con le parole cercare tra gli africani? Non voleva dire che bisognava leggere meglio i poeti africani?" "Forse, cos pareva, ma allora perch‚ Malachia avrebbe dovuto infuriarsi? In fondo dipende da lui decidere se deve dare in lettura un libro di poeti africani, o no. Ma io so una cosa: chi sfogli il catalogo dei libri, trover…, tra le indicazioni che solo il bibliotecario conosce, una che dice sovente 'Africa' e ne ho trovata persino una che diceva 'finis Africae'. Una volta chiesi un libro che recava quel segno, non ricordo quale, il titolo mi aveva incuriosito; e Malachia mi disse che i libri con quel segno erano andati perduti. Ecco quello che so. Per questo vi dico: Š giusto, controllate Berengario, e controllatelo quando sale in biblioteca. Non si sa mai." "Non si sa mai," concluse Guglielmo accomiatandolo. Poi si mise a passeggiare con me nel chiostro e osserv• che: anzitutto, ancora una volta, Berengario era fatto segno alle mormorazioni dei suoi confratelli; in secondo luogo Bencio pareva ansioso di spingerci verso la biblioteca. Osservai che forse voleva che noi scoprissimo laggi— cose che anche lui voleva sapere e Guglielmo disse che probabilmente era cos , ma che poteva anche darsi che spingendoci verso la biblioteca volesse allontanarci da qualche altro luogo. Quale?, domandai. E Guglielmo disse che non sapeva, magari lo scriptorium, magari la cucina, o il coro, o il dormitorio, o l'ospedale. Osservai che il giorno prima era lui, Guglielmo, a essere affascinato dalla biblioteca ed egli rispose che voleva essere affascinato dalle cose che piacevano a lui e non da quelle che gli altri gli consigliavano. Che per• la biblioteca andava tenuta d'occhio, e che a quel punto non sarebbe stato male neppure cercare di penetrarvi in qualche modo. Le circostanze ormai lo autorizzavano a essere curioso ai limiti della cortesia e del rispetto per gli usi e le leggi dell'abbazia. Ci stavamo allontanando dal chiostro. Servi e novizi stavano uscendo dalla chiesa dopo la messa. E mentre doppiavamo il lato occidentale del tempio scorgemmo Berengario che usciva dai portale del transetto e attraversava il cimitero verso l'Edificio. Guglielmo lo chiam•, quello si arrest• e lo raggiungemmo. Era ancora pi— sconvolto di quando lo avevamo visto in coro e Guglielmo decise evidentemente di approfittare, come aveva fatto con Bencio, del suo stato d'animo. "Dunque pare che tu sia stato l'ultimo a vedere Adelmo vivo," gli disse. Berengario vacill• come stesse per cadere in deliquio: "Io?" domand• con un filo di voce. Guglielmo aveva buttato la sua domanda quasi a caso, probabilmente perch‚ Bencio gli aveva detto di avere visto i due confabulare nel chiostro dopo vespro. Ma doveva avere colto nel segno e Berengario stava chiaramente pensando a un altro e veramente ultimo incontro, perch‚ cominci• a parlare con voce rotta. "Come potete dire questo, io l'ho visto prima di andare a riposare come tutti gli altri!" Allora Guglielmo decise che valeva la pena di non dargli respiro: "No, tu l'hai visto ancora e sai pi— cose di quanto non voglia far credere. Ma qui sono in gioco ormai due morti e non puoi pi— tacere. Sai benissimo che vi sono molti modi per far parlare una persona!" Guglielmo mi aveva detto pi— volte che, anche da inquisitore, aveva sempre rifuggito dalla tortura, ma Berengario lo fraintese (o Guglielmo voleva farsi fraintendere), in ogni caso il suo gioco risult• efficace. "S , s ," disse Berengario rompendo in un pianto dirotto, "io ho visto Adelmo quella sera, ma lo vidi gi… morto!" "Come?" interrog• Guglielmo, "ai piedi della scarpata?" "No, no, lo vidi qui nel cimitero, procedeva tra le tombe, larva tra le larve. Lo incontrai e subito mi accorsi che non avevo di fronte a me un vivo, il suo volto era quello di un cadavere, i suoi occhi guardavano gi… le pene eterne. Naturalmente solo il mattino dopo, apprendendo della sua morte, io capii che ne avevo incontrato il fantasma, ma gi… in quel momento mi resi conto che stavo avendo una visione e che davanti a me stava un'anima dannata, un lemure... Oh Signore, con quale voce di tomba mi parl•!" "E che disse?" "'Sono dannato!' cos mi disse. 'Tal quale mi vedi hai di fronte a te un reduce dall'inferno e all'inferno bisogna che torni.' Cos mi disse. E io gli gridai: 'Adelmo, vieni davvero dall'inferno? Come sono le pene dell'inferno?' E tremavo, perch‚ da poco ero uscito dall'ufficio di compieta dove avevo udito leggere pagine tremende sull'ira del Signore. Ed egli mi disse: 'Le pene dell'inferno sono infinitamente maggiori di quanto la nostra lingua possa dire. Vedi tu,' disse, 'questa cappa di sofismi della quale sono stato vestito sino a oggi? Questa mi grava e pesa come avessi la maggior torre di Parigi o la montagna del mondo in su le spalle e mai la potr• pi— porre gi—. E questa pena m'Š stata data dalla divina giustizia per la mia vanagloria, per aver creduto il mio corpo un luogo di delizie, e per l'aver supposto di sapere pi— degli altri, e per l'essermi dilettato di cose mostruose, che vagheggiate nella mia immaginazione hanno prodotto cose ben pi— mostruose nell'interno dell'anima mia e ora con esse dovr• vivere in eterno. Vedi tu? Il fodero di questa cappa Š come fosse tutto bracia e fuoco ardente, ed Š il fuoco che arde il mio corpo, e questa pena m'Š data per il peccato disonesto della carne, della quale mi viziai, e questo fuoco ora senza sosta mi divampa e mi arde! Porgimi la tua mano, mio bel maestro,' mi disse ancora, 'affinch‚ il mio incontro ti sia di utile ammaestramento, rendendoti in cambio molti degli ammaestramenti che mi desti, porgimi la tua mano mio bel maestro!' E scosse il dito della sua mano che ardeva, e mi cadde sulla mano una piccola goccia del suo sudore e mi parve che mi forasse la mano, che per molti giorni ne portai il segno, solo che lo nascosi a tutti. Poi scomparve tra le tombe, e il mattino dopo seppi che quel corpo, che mi aveva cos atterrito, stava gi… morto ai piedi della rocca." Berengario ansimava, e piangeva. Guglielmo gli domand•: "E come mai ti chiamava suo bel maestro? Avevate la stessa et…. Gli avevi forse insegnato qualcosa?" Berengario nascose il capo tirandosi il cappuccio sul volto, e cadde in ginocchio abbracciando le gambe di Guglielmo: "Non so, non so perch‚ mi chiamasse cos , io non gli ho insegnato nulla!" e scoppi• in singhiozzi. "Ho paura, padre, voglio confessarmi da voi, misericordia, un diavolo mi mangia le viscere!" Guglielmo lo scost• da s‚ e gli porse la mano per rialzarlo. "No Berengario," gli disse, "non chiedermi di confessarti. Non chiudere le mie labbra aprendo le tue. Quello che voglio sapere di te me lo dirai in altro modo. E se non me lo dirai lo scoprir• per conto mio. Chiedimi misericordia, se vuoi, non chiedermi il silenzio. Troppi tacciono in questa abbazia. Dimmi piuttosto, come hai visto il suo volto pallido se era notte fonda, come ha potuto bruciarti la mano se era notte di pioggia e di grandine e di nevischio, cosa facevi nel cimitero? Avanti," e lo scosse con brutalit… per le spalle, "dimmi almeno questo!" Berengario tremava in tutte le sue membra: "Non so cosa facessi nel cimitero, non ricordo. Non so perch‚ ho visto il suo volto, forse avevo una luce, no... lui aveva una luce, portava un lume, forse ho visto il suo volto alla luce della fiamma..." "Come poteva portare una luce se pioveva e nevicava?" "Era dopo compieta, subito dopo compieta, non nevicava ancora, ha cominciato dopo... Ricordo che cominciavano a scendere le prime raffiche mentre fuggivo verso il dormitorio. Fuggivo verso il dormitorio, in direzione opposta a quella nella quale andava il fantasma... E poi non so pi— nulla, vi prego, non interrogatemi pi— , se non volete confessarmi." "Va bene," disse Guglielmo, "ora vai, vai nel coro, vai a parlare col Signore, visto che non vuoi parlare con gli uomini, o vai a cercarti un monaco che voglia ascoltare la tua confessione, perch‚ se da allora non confessi i tuoi peccati, ti sei avvicinato da sacrilego ai sacramenti. Vai. Ci rivedremo." Berengario scomparve di corsa. E Guglielmo si sfreg• le mani come lo avevo visto fare in molti altri casi in cui era soddisfatto di qualcosa. "Bene," disse, "ora molte cose diventano chiare." "Chiare, maestro?" gli domandai, "chiare ora che abbiamo anche il fantasma di Adelmo?" "Caro Adso," disse Guglielmo, "quel fantasma mi pare pochissimo fantasma e in ogni caso recitava una pagina che ho gi… letto su qualche libro a uso dei predicatori. Questi monaci leggono forse troppo, e quando sono eccitati rivivono le visioni che ebbero sui libri. Non so se Adelmo abbia detto davvero quelle cose o se Berengario le abbia udite perch‚ aveva bisogno di udirle. E' un fatto che questa storia conferma una serie di mie supposizioni. Per esempio: Adelmo Š morto suicida, e la storia di Berengario ci dice che, prima di morire, girava in preda a una grande eccitazione, e rimorso per qualcosa che aveva commesso. Era eccitato e spaventato per il suo peccato perch‚ qualcuno lo aveva spaventato, e forse gli aveva raccontato proprio l'episodio dell'apparizione infernale che egli ha recitato a Berengario con tanta e allucinata maestria. E passava dal cimitero perch‚ veniva dal coro, dove si era confidato (o confessato) con qualcuno che gli aveva incusso terrore e rimorso. E dal cimitero si avviava, come ci ha fatto comprendere Berengario, in direzione opposta al dormitorio. Verso l'Edificio, dunque, ma anche (Š possibile) verso il muro di cinta dietro gli stabbi, da dove ho dedotto debba essersi gettato nel dirupo. E si Š gettato prima che sopravvenisse la tempesta, Š morto ai piedi del muro, e solo dopo la frana ha portato il suo cadavere tra la torre settentrionale e quella orientale." "Ma la goccia di sudore infuocato?" "Stava gi… nella storia che lui ha udito e ha ripetuto, o che Berengario si Š figurata nella sua eccitazione e nel suo rimorso. Perch‚ vi Š, in antistrofe al rimorso di Adelmo, un rimorso di Berengario, lo hai sentito. E se Adelmo veniva dal coro portava forse un cero, e la goccia sulla mano dell'amico era solo una goccia di cera. Ma Berengario si Š sentito bruciare molto di pi— perch‚ Adelmo certamente lo ha chiamato suo maestro. Segno dunque che Adelmo lo rimproverava di avergli appreso qualcosa di cui ora egli si disperava a morte. E Berengario lo sa, egli soffre perch‚ sa di avere spinto Adelmo alla morte facendogli fare qualcosa che non doveva. E non Š difficile immaginare cosa, mio povero Adso, dopo quello che abbiamo udito sul nostro aiuto bibliotecario." "Credo di aver capito cosa Š accaduto tra i due," dissi vergognandomi della mia sagacia, "ma non crediamo tutti in un Dio di misericordia? Adelmo, dite, si era probabilmente confessato: perch‚ ha cercato di punire il suo primo peccato con un peccato certo pi— grande ancora, o almeno di pari gravit…?" "Perch‚ qualcuno gli ha detto parole di disperazione. Ho detto che qualche pagina di predicatore dei giorni nostri deve avere suggerito a qualcuno le parole che hanno spaventato Adelmo e con cui Adelmo ha spaventato Berengario. Mai come in questi ultimi anni i predicatori hanno offerto al popolo, per stimolarne la piet… e il terrore (e il fervore, e l'ossequio alla legge umana e divina), parole truculente, sconvolgenti e macabre. Mai come ai nostri giorni, in mezzo a processioni di flagellanti, si sono udite laudi sacre ispirate ai dolori di Cristo e della Vergine, mai come oggi si Š insistito nello stimolare la fede dei semplici attraverso l'evocazione dei tormenti infernali. "Forse Š bisogno di penitenza," dissi. "Adso, non ho mai udito tanti richiami alla penitenza quanto oggi, in un periodo in cui ormai n‚ predicatori n‚ vescovi, e neppure i miei confratelli spirituali sono pi— in grado di promuovere una vera penitenza..." "Ma la terza et…, il papa angelico, il capitolo di Perugia..." dissi smarrito. "Nostalgie. La grande epoca della penitenza Š finita, e per questo pu• parlare di penitenza anche il capitolo generale dell'ordine. C'Š stata, cento, duecento anni fa, una grande ventata di rinnovamento. C'era quando chi ne parlava veniva bruciato, santo o eretico che fosse. Ora ne parlano tutti. In un certo senso ne discute persino il papa. Non fidarti dei rinnovamenti del genere umano quando ne parlano le curie e le corti." "Ma fra Dolcino," osai, curioso di sapere di pi— su quel nome che avevo sentito pronunciare pi— volte il giorno innanzi. "E' morto, e malamente come Š vissuto, perch‚ anche lui Š venuto troppo tardi. E poi che ne sai tu?" "Nulla, per questo vi domando..." "Preferirei non parlarne mai. Ho avuto a che fare con alcuni dei cosiddetti apostoli, e li ho osservati da vicino. Una storia triste. Ti turberebbe. In ogni caso ha turbato me, e ancor pi— ti turberebbe la mia stessa incapacit… di giudicare. E' la storia di un uomo che fece cose dissennate perch‚ aveva messo in pratica ci• che gli avevano predicato molti santi. A un certo punto non ho pi— capito di chi fosse la colpa, sono stato come... come obnubilato da un'aria di famiglia che spirava nei due campi avversi, dei santi che predicavano la penitenza e dei peccatori che la mettevano in pratica, spesso a spese degli altri... Ma stavo parlando d'altro. O forse no, parlavo sempre di questo: finita l'epoca della penitenza, per i penitenti il bisogno di penitenza Š divenuto bisogno di morte. E coloro che hanno ucciso i penitenti impazziti, restituendo morte alla morte, per sconfiggere la vera penitenza, che produceva morte, hanno sostituito alla penitenza dell'anima una penitenza dell'immaginazione, un richiamo a visioni soprannaturali di sofferenza e di sangue, chiamandole 'specchio' della vera penitenza. Uno specchio che fa vivere in vita, all'immaginazione dei semplici, e talora anche dei dotti, i tormenti dell'inferno. Affinch‚ si dice nessuno pecchi. Sperando di trattenere le anime dal peccato per mezzo della paura, e confidando di sostituire la paura alla ribellione." "Ma davvero poi non peccheranno?" chiesi ansiosamente. "Dipende da cosa tu intendi per peccare, Adso," mi disse il maestro. "Io non vorrei essere ingiusto con la gente di questo paese in cui vivo da alcuni anni, ma mi sembra che sia tipico della poca virt— delle popolazioni italiane non peccare per paura di qualche idolo, per quanto lo chiamino col nome di un santo. Hanno pi— paura di san Sebastiano o sant'Antonio che di Cristo. Se uno vuol conservare pulito un posto, qui, perch‚ non ci si pisci, come fanno gli italiani alla maniera dei cani, ci dipingi sopra un'immagine di sant'Antonio con la punta di legno, e questa scaccer… quelli che stan per pisciare. Cos gli italiani. e per opera dei loro predicatori, rischiano di tornare alle antiche superstizioni e non credono pi— alla resurrezione della carne, hanno solo una gran paura delle ferite corporali e delle disgrazie, e perci• han pi— paura di sant'Antonio che di Cristo." "Ma Berengario non Š italiano," osservai. "Non importa, sto parlando del clima che la chiesa e gli ordini predicatori han diffuso su questa penisola, e che da qui si diffonde per ogni dove. E raggiunge anche una venerabile abbazia di monaci dotti, come questi." "Ma almeno non peccassero," insistei, perch‚ ero disposto ad accontentarmi anche solo di questo. "Se questa abbazia fosse uno speculum mundi, avresti gi… la risposta." "Ma lo Š?" chiesi. "Perch‚ vi sia specchio del mondo occorre che il mondo abbia una forma," concluse Guglielmo, che era troppo filosofo per la mia mente adolescente. Terza. Dove si assiste a una rissa tra persone volgari, Aymaro da Alessandria fa alcune allusioni e Adso medita sulla santit… e sullo sterco del demonio. Poi Guglielmo e Adso tornano nello scriptorium. Guglielmo vede qualcosa d'interessante, ha una terza conversazione sulla liceit… del riso, ma in definitiva non pu• guardare dove vorrebbe. Prima di salire allo scriptorium passammo in cucina a rifocillarci, perch‚ non avevamo preso ancora nulla da quando ci eravamo levati. Mi rinfrancai subito prendendo una scodella di latte caldo. Il gran camino meridionale gi… ardeva come una fucina, mentre nel forno si stava preparando il pane del giorno. Due caprai stavano deponendo le spoglie di una pecora appena uccisa. Vidi tra i cucinieri Salvatore. che mi sorrise con la sua bocca di lupo. E vidi che prendeva da un tavolo un avanzo del pollo della sera prima e lo passava di nascosto ai caprai, che lo nascondevano nelle loro giubbe di pelle ghignando soddisfatti. Ma il capo cuciniere se ne accorse e rimprover• Salvatore: "Cellario, cellario," disse, "tu devi amministrare i beni dell'abbazia, non dissiparli!" "Filii Dei, sono," disse Salvatore, "Ges— ha detto che facite per lui quello che facite a uno di questi pueri!" "Fraticello delle mie brache, scoreggione di un minorita!" gli grid• allora il cuciniere. "Non sei pi— tra i tuoi pitocchi di frati! A dare ai figli di Dio ci penser… la misericordia dell'Abate!" Salvatore si oscur• in viso e si volt• adiratissimo: "Non sono un fraticello minorita! Sono un monaco Sancti Benedicti! Merdre … toy, bogomilo di merda!" "Bogomila la baldracca che t'inculi la notte, con la tua verga eretica, maiale!" grid• il cuciniere. Salvatore fece uscire in fretta i caprai e passandoci vicino ci guard• con preoccupazione: "Frate," disse a Guglielmo, "difendi tu il tuo ordine che non Š il mio, digli che i filios Francisci non ereticos esse!" Poi mi sussurr• in un orecchio: "Ille menteur, puah," e sput• per terra. Il cuciniere venne a spingerlo fuori in malo modo e gli rinchiuse la porta alle spalle. "Frate," disse a Guglielmo con rispetto, "non parlavo male del vostro ordine e degli uomini santissimi che vi stanno. Parlavo a quel falso minorita e falso benedettino che non Š n‚ carne n‚ pesce." "So da dove viene," disse Guglielmo conciliante. "Ma ora Š monaco come te e gli devi rispetto fraterno." "Ma lui mette il naso dove non deve metterlo perch‚ Š protetto dal cellario, e si crede lui il cellario. Usa dell'abbazia come fosse cosa sua, di giorno e di notte!" "Perch‚ di notte?" chiese Guglielmo. Il cuciniere fece un gesto come per dire che non voleva parlare di cose poco virtuose. Guglielmo non gli chiese altro e termin• di bere il suo latte. La mia curiosit… si stava eccitando sempre di pi—. L'incontro con Ubertino, le mormorazioni sul passato di Salvatore e del cellario, le allusioni sempre pi— frequenti ai fraticelli e ai minoriti eretici che udivo fare in quei giorni, la reticenza del maestro nel parlarmi di fra Dolcino... Una serie di immagini cominciava a ricomporsi nella mia mente. Per esempio, mentre compivamo il nostro viaggio avevamo incontrato almeno due volte una processione di flagellanti. Una volta la popolazione del luogo li guardava come santi, un'altra volta cominciava a mormorare che fossero eretici. Eppure si trattava sempre della stessa gente. Andavano in processione a due per due, per le strade della citt…, coperti solo alle pudenda, avendo superato ogni senso di vergogna. Ciascuno aveva in mano un flagello di cuoio e si colpivano sulle spalle, a sangue, versando abbondanti lacrime come se vedessero coi loro occhi la passione del Salvatore, imploravano con un canto lamentoso la misericordia del Signore e l'aiuto della Madre di Dio. Non solo di giorno, ma anche la notte, con i ceri accesi, nel rigore dell'inverno, in gran folla andavano intorno per le chiese, si prosternavano umilmente davanti agli altari, preceduti da sacerdoti con ceri e vessilli, e non solo uomini e donne del popolo, ma anche nobili matrone, e mercanti... E allora si assisteva a grandi atti di penitenza, coloro che avevano rubato restituivano il maltolto, altri confessavano i loro crimini... Ma Guglielmo li aveva guardati con freddezza e mi aveva detto che quella non era vera penitenza. Aveva piuttosto parlato come gi… poco fa quella stessa mattina: il periodo del grande lavacro penitenziale era finito, e quelli erano i modi in cui i predicatori stessi organizzavano la devozione delle folle, proprio perch‚ non cadessero preda di un altro desiderio di penitenza che quello era eretico, e faceva paura a tutti. Ma non riuscivo a capire la differenza, se pure ve n'era. Mi pareva che la differenza non venisse dai gesti dell'uno o dell'altro, ma dallo sguardo con cui la chiesa giudicava l'uno e l'altro gesto. Mi ricordavo della discussione con Ubertino. Guglielmo era stato indubbiamente insinuante, aveva cercato di dirgli che c'era poca differenza tra la sua fede mistica (e ortodossa) e la fede distorta degli eretici. Ubertino se ne era adontato, come chi vedesse bene la differenza. L'impressione che ne avevo tratto era che lui fosse diverso proprio perch‚ era colui che sapeva vedere la diversit…. Guglielmo si era sottratto ai doveri della inquisizione perch‚ non sapeva pi— vederla. Per questo non riusciva a parlarmi di quel misterioso fra Dolcino. Ma allora, evidentemente (mi dicevo) Guglielmo ha perduto l'assistenza del Signore, che non solo insegna a vedere la differenza, ma per cos dire investe i suoi eletti di questa capacit… di discrezione. Ubertino e Chiara da Montefalco (che pure era attorniata di peccatori) erano rimasti santi proprio perch‚ sapevano discriminare. Questo e non altro Š la santit…. Ma perch‚ Guglielmo non sapeva discriminare? Pure era un uomo cos acuto, e per quanto riguardava i tratti di natura sapeva scorgere la minima disuguaglianza e la minima parentela tra le cose... Ero immerso in questi pensieri, e Guglielmo terminava di bere il suo latte, quando ci udimmo salutare. Era Aymaro da Alessandria, che avevamo gi… conosciuto nello scriptorium, e di cui mi aveva colpito l'espressione del viso, ispirata a un perpetuo sogghigno, come se non riuscisse mai a capacitarsi della fatuit… di tutti gli esseri umani, e tuttavia non attribuisse grande importanza a questa tragedia cosmica. "Allora, frate Guglielmo, vi siete gi… abituato a questa spelonca di dementi?" "Mi pare un luogo di uomini ammirevoli per santit… e dottrina," disse cautamente Guglielmo. "Lo era. Quando gli abati facevano gli abati e i bibliotecari i bibliotecari. Ora l'avete visto, lass—," e accennava al piano superiore, "quel tedesco mezzo morto con gli occhi da cieco sta a sentire devotamente i vaneggiamenti di quello spagnolo cieco con gli occhi da morto, sembra che debba arrivare l'Anticristo ogni mattina, si grattano le pergamene, ma di libri nuovi ne entrano pochissimi... Noi siamo qua, e laggi— nelle citt… si agisce... Una volta dalle nostre abbazie si governava il mondo. Oggi lo vedete, l'imperatore ci usa per inviare qui i suoi amici a incontrare i suoi nemici (so qualcosa della vostra missione, i monaci parlano parlano, non hanno altro da fare), ma se vuole controllare le cose di questo paese sta nelle citt…. Noi stiamo a raccogliere grano e ad allevar pollarne, e laggi— scambiano braccia di seta con pezze di lino, e pezze di lino con sacchi di spezie, e tutto insieme con danaro buono. Noi custodiamo il nostro tesoro, ma laggi— si accumulano tesori. E anche libri. E pi— belli dei nostri." "Nel mondo accadono certo molte cose nuove. Ma perch‚ pensate che la colpa sia dell'Abate?" "Perch‚ ha dato la biblioteca in mano agli stranieri e conduce l'abbazia come una cittadella eretta in difesa della biblioteca. Un'abbazia benedettina in questa plaga italiana dovrebbe essere un luogo dove degli italiani decidono per cose italiane. Cosa fanno gli italiani, oggi che non hanno neppure pi— un papa? Commerciano, e fabbricano, e sono pi— ricchi del re di Francia. E allora, facciamo cos anche noi, se sappiamo far bei libri fabbrichiamone per le universit…, e occupiamoci di quanto avviene gi— a valle, non dico dell'imperatore, con tutto il rispetto per la vostra missione, frate Guglielmo, ma di quel che fanno i bolognesi o i fiorentini. Potremmo controllare di qui il passaggio dei pellegrini e dei mercanti, che vanno dall'Italia alla Provenza e viceversa. Apriamo la biblioteca ai testi in volgare, e saliranno quass— anche coloro che non scrivono pi— in latino. E invece siamo controllati da un gruppo di stranieri che continuano a condurre la biblioteca come se a Cluny fosse ancora abate il buon Odillone..." "Ma l'Abate Š italiano," disse Guglielmo. "L'Abate qui non conta nulla," disse sempre sogghignando Aymaro. "Al posto della testa ha un armadio della biblioteca. E' tarlato. Per far dispetto al papa lascia che l'abbazia sia invasa di fraticelli... dico quelli eretici, frate, i transfughi del vostro ordine santissimo... e per far cosa grata all'imperatore chiama qui monaci da tutti i monasteri del nord, come se da noi non avessimo bravi copisti, e uomini che sanno il greco e l'arabo, e non ci fossero a Firenze o a Pisa figli di mercanti, ricchi e generosi, che entrerebbero volentieri nell'ordine, se l'ordine offrisse la possibilit… d'incrementare la potenza e il prestigio del padre. Ma qui, l'indulgenza alle cose del secolo la si riconosce solo quando si tratta di permettere ai tedeschi di... oh buon Signore fulminate la mia lingua ch‚ sto per dire cose poco convenienti!" "Nell'abbazia avvengono cose poco convenienti?" domand• distrattamente Guglielmo, versandosi ancora un poco di latte. "Anche il monaco Š un uomo," sentenzi• Aymaro. Poi aggiunse: "Ma qui sono meno uomini che altrove. E quello che ho detto, sia chiaro che non l'ho detto." "Molto interessante," disse Guglielmo. "E queste sono opinioni vostre o di molti che pensano come voi?" "Di molti, di molti. Di molti che adesso si dolgono per la sventura del povero Adelmo, ma se nel precipizio fosse caduto qualcun altro, che gira per la biblioteca pi— di quanto dovrebbe, non sarebbero stati scontenti." "Cosa intendete dire?" "Ho parlato troppo. Qui parliamo troppo, ve ne sarete gi… accorto. Qui il silenzio non lo rispetta pi— nessuno, da un lato. Dall'altro lo si rispetta troppo. Qui invece di parlare o di tacere si dovrebbe agire. Ai tempi d'oro del nostro ordine, se un abate non aveva una tempra da abate, una bella coppa di vino attoscato, ed ecco aperta la successione. Vi ho detto queste cose, s'intende frate Guglielmo, non per mormorare nei confronti dell'Abate o di altri confratelli. Dio me ne guardi, per fortuna non ho il brutto vizio della mormorazione. Ma non vorrei che l'Abate vi avesse pregato di investigare su di me o su qualcun altro come Pacifico da Tivoli o Pietro da Sant'Albano. Noi con le storie della biblioteca non c'entriamo. Ma vorremmo entrarci un poco di pi—. E allora scoperchiate questo nido di serpenti, voi che avete bruciato tanti eretici." "Io non ho mai bruciato nessuno," rispose seccamente Guglielmo. "Dicevo cos per dire," ammise Aymaro con un gran sorriso. ®Buona caccia, frate Guglielmo, ma fate attenzione di notte." "Perch‚ non di giorno?" "Perch‚ di giorno qui si cura il corpo con le erbe buone e di notte si ammala la mente con le erbe cattive. Non crediate che Adelmo sia stato precipitato nell'abisso dalle mani di qualcuno o che le mani di qualcuno abbiano messo Venanzio nel sangue. Qui qualcuno non vuole che i monaci decidano da soli dove andare, cosa fare e cosa leggere. E si usano le forze dell'inferno, o dei negromanti amici dell'inferno, per sconvolgere le menti dei curiosi..." "Parlate del padre erborista?" "Severino da Sant'Emmerano Š una brava persona. Naturalmente, tedesco lui, tedesco Malachia..." E dopo aver dimostrato ancora una volta di non essere disposto alla mormorazione, Aymaro sal a lavorare. "Cosa avr… voluto dirci?" chiesi. "Tutto e nulla. Una abbazia Š sempre un luogo dove i monaci sono in lotta tra loro per assicurarsi il governo della comunit…. Anche a Melk, ma forse come novizio non avrai avuto modo di rendertene conto. Ma nel tuo paese conquistare il governo di una abbazia significa conquistarsi un luogo da cui si tratta direttamente coll'imperatore. In questo paese invece la situazione Š diversa, l'imperatore Š lontano, anche quando scende sino a Roma. Non c'Š una corte, neppure quella papale, ormai. Ci sono le citt…, te ne sarai accorto." "Certo, e ne sono stato colpito. La citt… in Italia Š una cosa diversa che dalle mie parti... Non Š solo un luogo per abitare: Š un luogo per decidere, sono sempre tutti in piazza, contano pi— i magistrati cittadini che l'imperatore o il papa. Sono... come tanti regni..." "E i re sono i mercanti. E la loro arma Š il danaro. Il danaro ha una funzione, in Italia, diversa che nel tuo paese, o nel mio. Dappertutto circola danaro, ma gran parte della vita Š ancora dominata e regolata dallo scambio di beni, polli o covoni di grano, o un falcetto, o un carro, e il danaro serve a procurarsi questi beni. Avrai notato che nella citt… italiana, invece, i beni servono a procurarsi danaro. E anche i preti, e i vescovi, e persino gli ordini religiosi, devono fare i conti col danaro. E' per questo, naturalmente, che la ribellione al potere si manifesta come richiamo alla povert…, e si ribellano al potere coloro che sono esclusi dal rapporto col danaro, e ogni richiamo alla povert… suscita tanta tensione e tanti dibattiti, e la citt… intera, dal vescovo al magistrato, sente come proprio nemico chi predica troppo la povert…. Gli inquisitori sentono puzza di demonio dove qualcuno ha reagito alla puzza dello sterco del demonio. E allora capirai anche a cosa sta pensando Aymaro. Un'abbazia benedettina, ai tempi aurei dell'ordine, era il luogo da cui i pastori controllavano il gregge dei fedeli. Aymaro vuole che si torni alla tradizione. Solo che la vita del gregge Š cambiata, e l'abbazia pu• tornare alla tradizione (alla sua gloria, al suo potere di un tempo) solo se accetta il nuovo costume del gregge, diventando diversa. E siccome oggi qui si domina il gregge non con le armi o con lo splendore dei riti, ma con il controllo del danaro, Aymaro vuole che la fabbrica tutta dell'abbazia, e la stessa biblioteca, diventino opificio, e fabbrica di danaro." "E cosa c'entra questo coi delitti, o col delitto?" "Non lo so ancora. Ma ora vorrei salire. Vieni." I monaci erano gi… al lavoro. Nello scriptorium regnava il silenzio ma non era quel silenzio che consegue alla pace operosa dei cuori. Berengario, che ci aveva preceduto di poco, ci accolse con imbarazzo. Gli altri monaci levarono il capo dal loro lavoro. Sapevano che eravamo l per scoprire qualcosa intorno a Venanzio, e la direzione stessa dei loro sguardi fiss• la nostra attenzione su un posto vuoto, sotto una finestra che si apriva all'interno sull'ottagono centrale. Bench‚ la giornata fosse molto fredda la temperatura nello scriptorium era abbastanza mite. Non a caso era stato disposto sopra le cucine da cui proveniva abbastanza calore, anche perch‚ le canne fumarie dei due forni sottostanti passavano dentro i pilastri che sostenevano le due scale a chiocciola poste nei torrioni occidentale e meridionale. Quanto al torrione settentrionale, dalla parte opposta della grande sala, non aveva scala, ma un grande camino che ardeva diffondendo un lieto tepore. Inoltre il pavimento era stato ricoperto di paglia, che rendeva i nostri passi silenziosi. Insomma, l'angolo meno riscaldato era quello del torrione orientale e infatti notai che, poich‚ rimanevano posti liberi rispetto al numero di monaci al lavoro, tutti tendevano a evitare i tavoli collocati in quella direzione. Quando pi— tardi mi resi conto che la scala a chiocciola del torrione orientale era l'unica che conduceva, oltre che in basso al refettorio, anche in alto alla biblioteca, mi domandai se un calcolo sapiente non avesse regolato il riscaldamento della sala, in modo che i monaci fossero distolti dal curiosare da quella parte e fosse pi— facile al bibliotecario controllare l'accesso alla biblioteca. Ma forse esageravo nei miei sospetti, diventando povera scimmia del mio maestro, perch‚ subito pensai che questo calcolo non avrebbe dato gran frutto d'estate a meno (mi dissi) che d'estate quello non fosse stato proprio il lato pi— assolato e quindi ancora una volta il pi— evitato. Il tavolo del povero Venanzio dava di spalle al grande camino, ed era probabilmente uno dei pi— ambiti. Avevo allora passato piccola parte della mia vita in uno scriptorium, ma molta ne passai in seguito e so quanta sofferenza costi allo scriba, al rubricatore e allo studioso trascorrere al proprio tavolo le lunghe ore invernali, con le dita che si rattrappiscono sullo stilo (quando gi… con una temperatura normale. dopo sei ore di scrittura, prende alle dita il terribile crampo del monaco e il pollice duole come se fosse stato pestato). E questo spiega perch‚ sovente troviamo in margine ai manoscritti frasi lasciate dallo scriba come testimonianza di sofferenza (e di insofferenza) quali "Grazie a Dio presto si fa buio", oppure "Oh, avessi un bel bicchiere di vino!", o ancora "Oggi fa freddo, la luce Š tenue, questo vello Š peloso, qualcosa non va". Come dice un antico proverbio, tre dita tengono la penna, ma il corpo intero lavora. E dolora. Ma dicevo del tavolo di Venanzio. Pi— piccolo di altri, come del resto quelli posti intorno al cortile ottagonale, destinati a studiosi, mentre pi— ampi erano quelli sotto alle finestre delle pareti esterne, destinati a miniatori e copisti. Peraltro anche Venanzio lavorava con un legg o, perch‚ probabilmente consultava manoscritti in prestito all'abbazia, di cui si faceva copia. Sotto al tavolo era disposta una scaffalatura bassa, dove erano ammucchiati fogli non rilegati, e poich‚ erano tutti in latino ne dedussi che erano le sue traduzioni pi— recenti. Erano scritti in modo affrettato, non costituivano pagine di libro e avrebbero dovuto essere affidati poi a un copista e a un miniatore. Per questo erano difficilmente leggibili. Tra i fogli, qualche libro, in greco. Un altro libro greco era aperto sul legg o, l'opera su cui Venanzio stava compiendo nei giorni scorsi il suo lavoro di traduttore. Io allora non conoscevo ancora il greco, ma il mio maestro disse che era di un tale Luciano e narrava di un uomo trasformato in asino. Ricordai allora una favola analoga di Apuleio, che ai novizi era di solito severamente sconsigliata. "Come mai Venanzio faceva questa traduzione?" chiese Guglielmo a Berengario che ci stava accanto. "E' stata chiesta all'abbazia dal signore di Milano e l'abbazia ne ricaver… un diritto di prelazione sulla produzione di vino di alcuni poderi che stanno a oriente," Berengario indic• con la mano lontano. Ma subito aggiunse: "Non Š che l'abbazia si presti a lavori venali per i laici. Ma il committente si Š adoperato affinch‚ questo prezioso manoscritto greco ci fosse dato in prestito dal doge di Venezia che lo ebbe dall'imperatore di Bisanzio, e quando Venanzio avesse terminato il suo lavoro ne avremmo fatto due copie, una per il committente e una per la nostra biblioteca." "Che quindi non disdegna raccogliere anche favole pagane," disse Guglielmo. "La biblioteca Š testimonianza della verit… e dell'errore," disse allora una voce alle nostre spalle. Era Jorge. Ancora una volta mi stupii (ma molto avrei dovuto stupirmi ancora nei giorni seguenti) per il modo inopinato in cui quel vecchio appariva d'improvviso, come se noi non vedessimo lui e lui vedesse noi. Mi chiesi anche cosa mai facesse un cieco nello scriptorium, ma mi resi conto in seguito che Jorge era onnipresente in tutti i luoghi dell'abbazia. E sovente stava nello scriptorium, seduto su uno scranno presso al camino, e pareva seguisse tutto quello che avveniva nella sala. Una volta lo udii dal suo posto domandare ad alta voce: "Chi sale?" e si rivolgeva a Malachia che, i passi attutiti dalla paglia, stava avviandosi alla biblioteca. I monaci tutti lo avevano in grande stima e si rivolgevano sovente a lui leggendogli brani di difficile comprensione, consultandolo per uno scolio o chiedendogli lumi sul come rappresentare un animale o un santo. Ed egli guardava nel vuoto coi suoi occhi spenti, come fissasse pagine che aveva vivide nella memoria e rispondeva che i falsi profeti sono abbigliati come vescovi e le rane escono loro dalla bocca, o quali erano le pietre che dovevano adornare le mura della Gerusalemme celeste, o che gli arimaspi van rappresentati nelle mappe presso alla terra del prete Gianni raccomandando di non eccedere nel farli seducenti nella loro mostruosit…, ch‚ bastava fossero rappresentati in modo di emblema, riconoscibili ma non concupiscibili, o repellenti sino al riso. Una volta lo udii consigliare uno scoliaste su come interpretare la recapitulatio nei testi di Ticonio giusta la mente di santo Agostino, acch‚ si evitasse l'eresia donatista. Un'altra volta lo udii dar consigli sul come, commentando, distinguere gli eretici dagli scismatici. O ancora, a uno studioso perplesso, dire quale libro avrebbe dovuto cercare nel catalogo della biblioteca, e pressappoco in quale foglio ne avrebbe trovato menzione, assicurandogli che il bibliotecario glielo avrebbe certo consegnato, perch‚ si trattava di opera ispirata da Dio. Infine un'altra volta lo udii dire che un tale libro non andava ricercato, perch‚ esisteva, Š vero, nel catalogo, ma era stato rovinato dai topi cinquant'anni prima, e si polverizzava sotto le dita di chi ormai lo toccasse. Egli era insomma la memoria stessa della biblioteca e l'anima dello scriptorium. Talora ammoniva i monaci che udiva chiacchierare tra loro: "Affrettatevi a lasciare testimonianza della verit…, ch‚ i tempi sono vicini!" e alludeva alla venuta dell'Anticristo. "La biblioteca Š testimonianza della verit… e dell'errore," disse dunque Jorge. "Certo, Apuleio e Luciano erano colpevoli di molti errori," disse Guglielmo. "Ma questa favola contiene sotto il velame delle proprie finzioni anche una buona morale, perch‚ insegna quanto si paghino i propri errori e inoltre credo che la storia dell'uomo trasformato in asino alluda alla metamorfosi dell'anima che cade nel peccato." "Pu• darsi," disse Jorge. "Per• adesso capisco perch‚ Venanzio durante quella conversazione di cui mi disse ieri fosse cos interessato ai problemi della commedia; infatti anche le favole di questo tipo possono essere assimilate alle commedie degli antichi. Entrambe non narrano di uomini che esistettero veramente, come le tragedie, ma, dice Isidoro, sono finzioni: 'Fabulae poetae a FANDO nominaverunt quia non sunt RES FACTAE sed tantum loquendo FICTAE'." A tutta prima non capii perch‚ Guglielmo si fosse inoltrato in quella dotta discussione e proprio con un uomo che pareva non amare simili argomenti, ma la risposta di Jorge mi disse quanto il mio maestro fosse stato sottile. "Quel giorno non si discuteva di commedie, ma solo della liceit… del riso," disse accigliato Jorge. E io mi ricordavo benissimo che quando Venanzio aveva accennato a quella discussione, proprio il giorno prima, Jorge aveva asserito di non ricordarsene. "Ah," disse con noncuranza Guglielmo, "credevo aveste parlato delle menzogne dei poeti e degli enigmi arguti..." "Si parlava del riso," disse seccamente Jorge. "Le commedie erano scritte dai pagani per muovere gli spettatori al riso, e male facevano. Ges— Nostro Signore non raccont• mai commedie n‚ favole, ma solo limpide parabole che allegoricamente ci istruiscono su come guadagnarci il paradiso, e cos sia." "Mi chiedo," disse Guglielmo, "perch‚ siate tanto contrario a pensare che Ges— abbia mai riso. Io credo che il riso sia una buona medicina, come i bagni, per curare gli umori e le altre affezioni del corpo, in particolare la melanconia." "I bagni sono cosa buona," disse Jorge, "e lo stesso Aquinate li consiglia per rimuovere la tristezza, che pu• essere passione cattiva quando non si rivolga a un male che possa essere rimosso attraverso l'audacia. I bagni restituiscono l'equilibrio degli umori. Il riso squassa il corpo, deforma i lineamenti del viso, rende l'uomo simile alla scimmia." "Le scimmie non ridono, il riso Š proprio dell'uomo, Š segno della sua razionalit…," disse Guglielmo. "E' segno della razionalit… umana anche la parola e con la parola si pu• bestemmiare Dio. Non tutto ci• che Š proprio dell'uomo Š necessariamente buono. Il riso Š segno di stoltezza. Chi ride non crede in ci• di cui si ride, ma neppure lo odia. E dunque ridere del male significa non disporsi a combatterlo e ridere del bene significa disconoscere la forza per cui il bene Š diffusivo di s‚. Per questo la Regola dice: 'decimus humilitatis gradus est si non sit facilis ac promptus in risu, quia scriptum est: stultus in risu exaltat vocem suam.'" "Quintiliano," interruppe il mio maestro, "dice che il riso Š da reprimere nel panegirico, per dignit…, ma Š da incoraggiare in molti altri casi. Tacito loda l'ironia di Calpurnio Pisone, Plinio il giovane scrisse: 'aliquando praeterea rideo, iocor, ludo, homo sum.'" "Erano pagani," replic• Jorge. "La Regola dice: 'scurrilitates vero vel verba otiosa et risum moventia aeterna clausura in omnibus locis damnamus, et ad talia eloquia discipulum aperire os non permittimus. "Per• quando gi… il verbo di Cristo aveva trionfato sulla terra, Sinesio di Cirene dice che la divinit… ha saputo combinare armoniosamente comico e tragico, ed Elio Sparziano dice dell'imperatore Adriano, uomo di elevati costumi e di animo naturaliter cristiano, che seppe mescolare momenti di gaiezza a momenti di gravit…. E infine Ausonio raccomanda di dosare con moderazione il serio e il giocoso. "Ma Paolino da Nola e Clemente di Alessandria ci misero in guardia contro queste stoltezze, e Sulpicio Severo dice che san Martino non fu mai visto da alcuno n‚ in preda all'ira n‚ in preda all'ilarit…." "Per• ricorda del santo alcune risposte spiritualiter salsa," disse Guglielmo. "Erano pronte e sapienti, non ridicole. San Ephraim ha scritto una parenesi contro il riso dei monaci, e nel "De habitu et conversatione monachorum" si raccomanda di evitare oscenit… e lepidezze come fossero il veleno degli aspidi!" "Ma Ildeberto disse: 'admittenda tibi joca sunt post seria quaedam, sed tamen et dignis ipsa gerenda modis.' E Giovanni di Salisbury ha autorizzato una modesta ilarit…. E infine l'Ecclesiastico, di cui avete citato il passo a cui si riferisce la vostra Regola, dove si dice che il riso Š proprio dello stolto, ammette almeno un riso silenzioso, dell'animo sereno." "L'animo Š sereno solo quando contempla la verit… e si diletta del bene compiuto, e della verit… e del bene non si ride. Ecco perch‚ Cristo non rideva. Il riso Š fomite di dubbio." "Ma talora Š giusto dubitare." "Non ne vedo la ragione. Quando si dubita occorre rivolgersi a un'autorit…, alle parole di un padre o di un dottore, e cessa ogni ragione di dubbio. Mi sembrate imbevuto di dottrine discutibili, come quelle dei logici di Parigi. Ma san Bernardo seppe bene intervenire contro il castrato Abelardo che voleva sottomettere tutti i problemi al vaglio freddo e senza vita di una ragione non illuminata dalle scritture, pronunciando il suo Š cos e non Š cos . Certo colui che accetti queste idee pericolosissime pu• anche apprezzare il gioco dell'insipiente che ride di ci• di cui solo si deve sapere l'unica verit…, che Š gi… stata detta una volta per tutte. Cos ridendo l'insipiente dice implicitamente 'Deus non est'." "Venerabile Jorge, mi sembrate ingiusto quando trattate da castrato Abelardo, perch‚ sapete che incorse in tale triste condizione per la nequizia altrui..." "Per i suoi peccati. Per l'albagia della sua fiducia nella ragione dell'uomo. Cos la fede dei semplici venne irrisa, i misteri di Dio furono sviscerati (o si tent•, stolti coloro che lo tentarono), questioni che riguardavano le cose altissime vennero trattate temerariamente, si irrise ai padri perch‚ avevano ritenuto che tali questioni andavano piuttosto sopite che sciolte." "Non sono d'accordo, venerabile Jorge. Dio vuole da noi che esercitiamo la nostra ragione su molte cose oscure su cui la scrittura ci ha lasciato liberi di decidere. E quando qualcuno vi propone di credere a una proposizione voi dovete prima esaminare se essa Š accettabile, perch‚ la nostra ragione Š stata creata da Dio, e ci• che piace alla nostra ragione non pu• non piacere alla ragione divina, sulla quale peraltro sappiamo solo quello che, per analogia e spesso per negazione, ne inferiamo dai procedimenti della nostra ragione. E allora vedete che talora, per minare la falsa autorit… di una proposizione assurda che ripugna alla ragione, anche il riso pu• essere uno strumento giusto. Spesso il riso serve anche a confondere i malvagi e far rifulgere la loro stoltezza. Si racconta di san Mauro che i pagani lo posero nell'acqua bollente ed egli si lament• che il bagno fosse troppo freddo; il governatore pagano mise stoltamente la mano nell'acqua per controllare, e si ustion•. Bella azione di quel santo martire che ridicolizz• i nemici della fede." Jorge sogghign•: "Anche negli episodi che raccontano i predicatori si trovano molte fole. Un santo immerso nell'acqua bollente soffre per Cristo e trattiene le sue grida, non gioca tiri da bambini ai pagani!" "Vedete?" disse Guglielmo, "questa storia vi pare ripugnare alla ragione e l'accusate di essere ridicola! Sia pure tacitamente e controllando le vostre labbra, voi state ridendo di qualcosa e volete che anch'io non la prenda sul serio. Ridete del riso, ma ridete." Jorge ebbe un gesto di fastidio: "Giocando sul riso mi trascinate in discorsi vani. Ma voi sapete che Cristo non rideva." "Non ne sono sicuro. Quando invita i farisei a gettare la prima pietra, quando chiede di chi sia l'effige sulla moneta da pagare in tributo, quando gioca con le parole e dice 'Tu es petrus', io credo che egli dicesse cose argute, per confondere i peccatori, per sostenere l'animo dei suoi. Parla con arguzia anche quando dice a Caifa: 'Tu l'hai detto.' E Gerolamo quando commenta Geremia, dove Dio dice a Gerusalemme 'nudavi femora contra faciem tuam', spiega: 'sive nudabo et relevabo femora et posteriora tua.' Persino Dio dunque si esprime per arguzie per confondere coloro che vuol punire. E sapete benissimo che nel momento pi— acceso della lotta tra cluniacensi e cistercensi i primi accusarono i secondi, per renderli ridicoli, di non portar brache. E nello "Speculum Stultorum" si racconta dell'asino Brunello che si chiede cosa accadrebbe se di notte il vento sollevasse le coperte e il monaco si vedesse le pudenda..." I monaci intorno risero e Jorge si infuri•: "Mi state trascinando questi confratelli in una festa dei folli. Lo so che Š uso tra i francescani accattivarsi le simpatie del popolo con stoltezze di questo genere, ma di questi ludi vi dir• quello che dice un verso che udii da uno dei vostri predicatori: tum podex carmen extulit horridulum." La reprimenda era un po' troppo forte, Guglielmo era stato impertinente, ma ora Jorge lo accusava di emettere peti dalla bocca. Mi chiesi se questa risposta severa non doveva significare un invito, da parte del monaco anziano, a uscire dallo scriptorium. Ma vidi Guglielmo, cos combattivo poco prima, farsi mansuetissimo. "Vi chiedo perdono, venerabile Jorge," disse. "La mia bocca ha tradito i miei pensieri, non volevo mancarvi di rispetto. Forse quello che dite Š giusto, e io mi sbagliavo." Jorge, di fronte a quest'atto di squisita umilt…, emise un grugnito che poteva esprimere sia soddisfazione che perdono, e non pot‚ far altro che tornare al suo posto, mentre i monaci, che durante la discussione si erano via via avvicinati, rifluivano ai loro tavoli da lavoro. Guglielmo si inginocchi• di nuovo davanti al tavolo di Venanzio e riprese a frugare tra le carte. Con la sua risposta umilissima Guglielmo si era guadagnato alcuni secondi di tranquillit…. E quello che vide in quei pochi secondi ispir• le sue ricerche della notte che doveva venire. Furono per• davvero pochi secondi. Bencio si avvicin• subito fingendo di aver dimenticato il suo stilo sul tavolo quando si era avvicinato a sentire la conversazione con Jorge, e sussurr• a Guglielmo che aveva urgenza di parlargli, dandogli convegno dietro i balnea. Gli disse di allontanarsi per primo, che egli lo avrebbe raggiunto entro breve. Guglielmo esit• qualche istante, poi chiam• Malachia, che dal suo tavolo di bibliotecario, presso al catalogo, aveva seguito tutto quanto era avvenuto e lo preg•, in virt— del mandato ricevuto dall'Abate (e calc• molto su questo suo privilegio) di porre qualcuno a guardia del tavolo di Venanzio, perch‚ reputava utile alla sua inchiesta che nessuno vi si avvicinasse durante tutto il giorno, sino a che egli non avesse potuto tornare. Lo disse ad alta voce, perch‚ in tal senso impegnava non solo Malachia a sorvegliare i monaci ma i monaci stessi a sorvegliare Malachia. Il bibliotecario non pot‚ che acconsentire e Guglielmo si allontan• con me. Mentre attraversavamo l'orto e ci portavamo presso i balnea, che erano a ridosso della costruzione dell'ospedale, Guglielmo osserv•: "Pare che a molti dispiaccia che io metta le mani su qualcosa che sta sopra o sotto il tavolo di Venanzio." "E cosa sar…?" "Ho l'impressione che non lo sappiano neppure quelli a cui dispiace." "Dunque Bencio non ha nulla da dirci e ci sta solo attirando lontano dallo scriptorium?" "Questo lo sapremo subito," disse Guglielmo. Infatti dopo poco Bencio ci raggiunse. Sesta. Dove Bencio fa uno strano racconto da cui si apprendono cose poco edificanti sulla vita dell'abbazia. Quello che Bencio ci disse fu alquanto confuso. Sembrava veramente che egli ci avesse attirato laggi— solo per allontanarci dallo scriptorium, ma pareva anche che, incapace di inventare un pretesto attendibile, egli ci dicesse anche frammenti di una verit… pi— vasta che egli conosceva. Egli ci disse che al mattino era stato reticente, ma che ora dopo matura riflessione, riteneva che Guglielmo dovesse sapere tutta la verit…. Durante la famosa conversazione sul riso, Berengario aveva accennato al "finis Africae". Cos'era? La biblioteca era piena di segreti, e specialmente di libri che non erano mai stati dati in lettura ai monaci. Bencio era stato colpito dalle parole di Guglielmo sull'esame razionale delle proposizioni. Egli riteneva che un monaco studioso avesse il diritto di conoscere tutto quello che la biblioteca custodiva, disse parole di fuoco contro il concilio di Soissons che aveva condannato Abelardo, e mentre parlava ci rendemmo conto che questo monaco ancora giovane, che si dilettava di retorica, era agitato da fremiti di indipendenza e faticava ad accettare i vincoli che la disciplina dell'abbazia poneva alla curiosit… del suo intelletto. Io ho sempre appreso a diffidare di tali curiosit…, ma so bene che al mio maestro questo atteggiamento non dispiaceva, e mi avvidi che simpatizzava con Bencio e gli prestava fede. In breve, Bencio ci disse che non sapeva di che segreti Adelmo, Venanzio e Berengario avessero parlato, ma che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto che da quella triste storia ne addivenisse un po' di luce sul modo in cui la biblioteca era amministrata, e che non disperava che il mio maestro, comunque avesse dipanato la matassa dell'inchiesta, ne traesse elementi per stimolare l'Abate ad allentare la disciplina intellettuale che pesava sui monaci venuti da tanto lontano, come lui, aggiunse, proprio per nutrire la loro mente con le meraviglie celate nell'ampio ventre della biblioteca. Io credo che Bencio fosse sincero nell'attendersi dall'inchiesta quello che diceva. Probabilmente per• voleva al tempo stesso, come Guglielmo aveva previsto, riservarsi di frugare nel tavolo di Venanzio per primo, divorato com'era dalla curiosit…, e per tenercene lontani era disposto a darci in cambio altre informazioni. Ed ecco quali furono. Berengario era consumato, ormai molti tra i monaci lo sapevano, da un'insana passione per Adelmo, la stessa passione i cui nefasti la collera divina aveva colpito a Sodoma e Gomorra. Cos Bencio si espresse, forse per riguardo alla mia giovane et…. Ma chi ha vissuto la propria adolescenza in un monastero sa che, ancorch‚ si sia mantenuto casto, di tali passioni ha ben sentito parlare, e talora ha dovuto guardarsi dalle insidie di chi ne era schiavo. Monacello com'ero non avevo gi… ricevuto io stesso, a Melk, da un monaco anziano, cartigli con versi che di solito un laico dedica a una donna? I voti monacali ci tengono lontani da quella sentina di vizi che Š il corpo della femmina, ma spesso ci conducono vicinissimi ad altri errori. Posso infine nascondermi che la mia stessa vecchiaia Š ancora oggi agitata dal demone meridiano quando mi accade di attardare il mio sguardo, in coro, sul volto imberbe di un novizio, puro e fresco come fanciulla? Dico queste cose non per mettere in dubbio la scelta che ho fatto di dedicarmi alla vita monastica, ma per giustificare l'errore di molti a cui questo santo fardello risulta pesante. Forse per giustificare il delitto orribile di Berengario. Ma pare, secondo Bencio, che questo monaco coltivasse il suo vizio in modo ancora pi— ignobile, e cioŠ usando le armi del ricatto per ottenere da altri quanto la virt— e il decoro avrebbero dovuto sconsigliar loro di donare. Dunque da tempo i monaci ironizzavano sugli sguardi teneri che Berengario lanciava ad Adelmo, che pare fosse di grande avvenenza. Mentre Adelmo, totalmente innamorato del suo lavoro, dal quale soltanto pareva trarre diletto, poco si prendeva cura della passione di Berengario. Ma forse, chi sa, egli ignorava che l'animo suo, nel profondo, lo inclinava alla stessa ignominia. Fatto sta che Bencio disse di aver sorpreso un dialogo tra Adelmo e Berengario, in cui Berengario, alludendo a un segreto che Adelmo gli chiedeva di svelargli, gli proponeva il turpe mercato che anche il lettore pi— innocente pu• immaginare. E pare che Bencio udisse dalle labbra di Adelmo parole di consenso, quasi dette con sollievo. Come se, ardiva Bencio, Adelmo altro in fondo non desiderasse, e gli fosse bastato trovare una ragione diversa dal desiderio carnale per acconsentire. Segno, argomentava Bencio, che il segreto di Berengario doveva riguardare arcani della sapienza, cos che Adelmo potesse nutrire l'illusione di piegarsi a un peccato della carne per accontentare una voglia dell'intelletto. E, aggiunse Bencio con un sorriso, quante volte lui stesso non era agitato da voglie dell'intelletto cos violente che per accontentarle avrebbe acconsentito ad assecondare voglie carnali non sue, anche contro la voglia carnale sua stessa. "Non ci sono momenti," chiese a Guglielmo, "in cui voi fareste anche cose riprovevoli per avere tra le mani un libro che cercate da anni?" "Il saggio e virtuosissimo Silvestro Secondo, secoli fa, diede in dono una sfera armillare preziosissima per un manoscritto, credo, di Stazio o Lucano," disse Guglielmo. Aggiunse poi, prudentemente: "Ma si trattava di una sfera armillare, non della propria virt—." Bencio ammise che il suo entusiasmo lo aveva trascinato oltre e riprese il racconto. La notte prima che Adelmo morisse, egli aveva seguito i due, mosso dalla curiosit…. E li aveva visti, dopo compieta, avviarsi insieme al dormitorio. Aveva atteso a lungo tenendo socchiusa la porta della sua cella, non lontana dalla loro, e aveva visto chiaramente Adelmo scivolare, quando il silenzio era calato sul sonno dei monaci nella cella di Berengario. Aveva ancora vegliato, senza poter prendere sonno, sino a che aveva udito la porta di Berengario che si apriva e Adelmo che ne fuggiva quasi di corsa, con l'amico che cercava di trattenerlo. Berengario lo aveva seguito mentre Adelmo scendeva al piano inferiore. Bencio li aveva seguiti cautamente e all'imbocco del corridoio inferiore aveva visto Berengario, quasi tremante, che schiacciato in un angolo fissava la porta della cella di Jorge. Bencio aveva intuito che Adelmo si era gettato ai piedi del vecchio confratello per confessargli il suo peccato. E Berengario tremava, sapendo che il suo segreto veniva svelato, sia pure sotto il sigillo del sacramento. Poi Adelmo era uscito, pallidissimo in viso, aveva allontanato da s‚ Berengario che cercava di parlargli, e si era precipitato fuori dal dormitorio, girando intorno all'abside della chiesa ed entrando in coro dal portale settentrionale (che di notte rimane sempre aperto). Probabilmente voleva pregare. Berengario lo aveva seguito, ma senza entrare in chiesa, e si aggirava per le tombe del cimitero torcendosi le mani. Bencio non sapeva che fare quando si era accorto che una quarta persona si muoveva nei pressi. Anch'essa aveva seguito i due e certo non si era avveduta della presenza di Bencio, che si teneva ritto contro il tronco di una quercia piantata ai limiti del cimitero. Era Venanzio. Alla sua vista Berengario si era acquattato tra le tombe e Venanzio era entrato anch'esso in coro. A questo punto Bencio, temendo di essere scoperto, aveva fatto ritorno al dormitorio. Il mattino dopo il cadavere di Adelmo era stato trovato ai piedi della scarpata. E altro, Bencio, non sapeva. Si appressava ormai l'ora del desinare. Bencio ci lasci• e il mio maestro non gli chiese altro. Noi rimanemmo per un poco dietro i balnea, poi passeggiammo per qualche minuto nell'orto, meditando su quelle singolari rivelazioni. "Frangula," disse a un tratto Guglielmo chinandosi a osservare una pianta, che in quel giorno di inverno riconobbe dall'arbusto. "Buono l'infuso di corteccia per le emorroidi. E quello Š arctium lappa, un buon cataplasma di radici fresche cicatrizza gli eczemi della pelle." "Siete pi— bravo di Severino," gli dissi, "ma ora fatemi sentire cosa pensate di ci• che abbiamo udito!" "Caro Adso, dovresti imparare a ragionare con la tua testa. Bencio ci ha detto probabilmente la verit…. Il suo racconto coincide con quello, peraltro cos frammisto ad allucinazioni, di Berengario, questa mattina presto. Prova a ricostruire. Berengario e Adelmo fanno insieme una gran brutta cosa, lo avevamo gi… intuito. E Berengario deve aver svelato ad Adelmo quel segreto che rimane ahimŠ un segreto. Adelmo, dopo aver commesso il suo delitto contro la castit… e le regole della natura, pensa solo a confidarsi con qualcuno che possa assolverlo, e corre da Jorge. Il quale ha carattere molto austero, ne abbiamo avuto le prove, e certo assale Adelmo con angoscianti reprimende. Forse non gli d… l'assoluzione, forse gli impone un'impossibile penitenza, non lo sappiamo, n‚ Jorge ce lo dir… mai. Fatto sta che Adelmo corre in chiesa a prosternarsi davanti all'altare, ma non placa il suo rimorso. A questo punto viene avvicinato da Venanzio. Non sappiamo cosa si dicano. Forse Adelmo confida a Venanzio il segreto avuto in dono (o in pagamento) da Berengario, e che ormai non gli importa pi— nulla, dappoich‚ egli ha ormai un suo segreto ben pi— terribile e bruciante. Cosa accade a Venanzio? Forse, preso dalla stessa ardente curiosit… che muoveva oggi anche il nostro Bencio, pago di ci• che ha saputo, lascia Adelmo ai suoi rimorsi. Adelmo si vede abbandonato, progetta di uccidersi, esce disperato nel cimitero e ivi incontra Berengario. Gli dice parole tremende, gli rinfaccia la sua responsabilit…, lo chiama suo maestro di turpitudine. Credo proprio che il racconto di Berengario, spogliato di ogni allucinazione, fosse esatto. Adelmo gli ripete le stesse parole di disperazione che deve aver udito da Jorge. Ed ecco che Berengario se ne va sconvolto da una parte, e Adelmo va a uccidersi dall'altra. Poi viene il resto, di cui siamo stati quasi testimoni. Tutti credono che Adelmo sia stato ucciso, Venanzio ne trae l'impressione che il segreto della biblioteca sia ancor pi— importante di quanto non credesse, e continua la ricerca per conto proprio. Sino a che qualcuno non lo ferma, prima o dopo che egli abbia scoperto ci• che voleva." "Chi lo uccide? Berengario?" "Pu• essere. O Malachia, che deve custodire l'Edificio. O un altro. Berengario Š sospettabile proprio perch‚ Š spaventato, e sapeva che ormai Venanzio possedeva il suo segreto. Malachia Š sospettabile: custode dell'integrit… della biblioteca, scopre che qualcuno l'ha violata, e uccide. Jorge sa tutto di tutti, possiede il segreto di Adelmo, non vuole che io scopra cosa Venanzio potrebbe aver trovato... Molti fatti consiglierebbero di sospettarlo. Ma dimmi tu come un uomo cieco pu• ucciderne un altro nel pieno delle forze, e come un vecchio, bench‚ robusto, abbia potuto trasportare il cadavere nella giara. Ma infine, perch‚ l'assassino non potrebbe essere lo stesso Bencio? Potrebbe averci mentito, essere mosso da fini inconfessabili. E perch‚ limitare i sospetti ai soli che parteciparono alla conversazione sul riso? Forse il delitto ha avuto altri moventi, che non hanno nulla a che fare con la biblioteca. In ogni caso occorrono due cose: sapere come si entra in biblioteca di notte, e avere un lume. Per il lume pensaci tu. Gira in cucina all'ora di pranzo prendine uno..." "Un furto?" "Un prestito, alla maggior gloria del Signore." "Se Š cos , contate su di me." "Bravo. Quanto a entrare nell'Edificio, abbiamo visto da dove Š apparso Malachia ieri notte. Oggi far• una visita alla chiesa e a quella cappella in particolare. Tra un'ora andremo a mensa. Dopo abbiamo una riunione con l'Abate. Vi sarai ammesso, perch‚ ho chiesto di avere un segretario che prenda nota di quanto diremo." Nona. Dove l'Abate si mostra fiero delle ricchezze della sua abbazia e timoroso degli eretici, e alla fine Adso dubita di aver fatto male ad andare per il mondo. Trovammo l'Abate in chiesa, davanti all'altar maggiore. Stava seguendo il lavoro di alcuni novizi che avevano tratto da qualche penetrale una serie di vasi sacri, calici, patene, ostensori, e un crocifisso che non avevo visto durante la funzione della mattina. Non potei trattenere un'esclamazione di meraviglia di fronte alla sfolgorante bellezza di quelle sacre suppellettili. Era pieno mezzogiorno e la luce entrava a fiotti dalle finestre del coro, e di pi— ancora da quelle delle facciate, formando bianche cascate che, come mistici torrenti di divina sostanza, andavano a incrociarsi in vari punti della chiesa, inondando lo stesso altare. I vasi, i calici, tutto rivelava la propria materia preziosa: tra il giallo dell'oro, il biancore immacolato degli avori e la trasparenza del cristallo, vidi rilucere gemme di ogni colore e dimensione, e riconobbi il giacinto, il topazio, il rubino, lo zaffiro, lo smeraldo, il crisolite, l'onice, il carbonchio e il diaspro e l'agata. E al tempo stesso mi avvidi di quanto al mattino, rapito prima nella preghiera, e poi sconvolto dal terrore, non avevo notato: il paliotto dell'altare e altri tre pannelli che gli facevano corona, erano interamente d'oro, e infine l'intero altare appariva d'oro da qualunque parte lo si guardasse. L'Abate sorrise al mio stupore: "Queste ricchezze che vedete," disse rivolto a me e al mio maestro, "e altre che vedrete ancora, sono il retaggio di secoli di piet… e devozione, e testimonio della potenza e santit… di questa abbazia. Principi e potenti della terra, arcivescovi e vescovi hanno sacrificato a questo altare e agli oggetti che vi sono destinati gli anelli delle loro investiture, gli ori e le pietre che erano segno della loro grandezza, e li hanno voluti qui rifusi per la maggiore gloria del Signore e di questo suo luogo. Malgrado oggi l'abbazia sia stata funestata da un altro evento luttuoso, non possiamo dimenticare di fronte alla nostra fragilit… la forza e la potenza dell'Altissimo. Si avvicinano le festivit… del Santo Natale, e stiamo cominciando a pulire gli arredi sacri, in modo che la nascita del Salvatore venga poi festeggiata con tutto lo sfarzo e la magnificenza che merita e vuole. Tutto dovr… apparire nel pieno del suo fulgore..." aggiunse guardando fissamente Guglielmo, e capii dopo perch‚ insisteva cos orgogliosamente a giustificare il suo operato, "perch‚ pensiamo che sia utile e conveniente non nascondere, ma al contrario proclamare le divine elargizioni." "Certo," disse Guglielmo con cortesia, "se la sublimit… vostra ritiene che il Signore debba essere cos glorificato, la vostra abbazia ha raggiunto la pi— grande eccellenza in questo contributo di lode." "E cos si deve," disse l'Abate. "Se anfore e fiale d'oro e piccoli mortai aurei era d'uso servissero per volere di Dio o ordine dei profeti a raccogliere il sangue di capre o di vitelli o della giovenca nel tempio di Salomone, tanto pi— vasi d'oro e pietre preziose, e tutto ci• che ha pi— valore tra le cose create, devono essere usati con continua reverenza e piena devozione per accogliere il sangue di Cristo! Se per una seconda creazione la nostra sostanza venisse a essere la stessa dei cherubini e dei serafini, sarebbe ancora indegno il servizio che essa potrebbe prestare a una vittima cos ineffabile..." "Cos sia," dissi. "Molti obbiettano che una mente santamente ispirata, un puro cuore, un'intenzione piena di fede dovrebbero bastare per questa sacra funzione. Noi siamo i primi ad affermare esplicitamente e risolutamente che questa Š la cosa essenziale: ma siamo convinti che si debba rendere l'omaggio anche attraverso l'esteriore ornamento della sacra suppellettile, perch‚ Š sommamente giusto e conveniente che noi serviamo il nostro Salvatore in tutte le cose, integralmente, Lui che non si Š rifiutato di provvedere a noi in tutte le cose integralmente e senza eccezioni." "Questa Š sempre stata l'opinione dei grandi del vostro ordine," consent Guglielmo, "e ricordo cose bellissime scritte sugli ornamenti delle chiese dal grandissimo e venerabile abate Sugero." "Cos Š," disse l'Abate. "Vedete questo crocifisso. Non Š ancora completo..." Lo prese in mano con infinito amore e lo consider• col volto illuminato di beatitudine. "Mancano qui ancora alcune perle n‚ le ho trovate della giusta misura. Un tempo il santo Andrea si rivolse alla croce del Golgota dicendola adorna delle membra di Cristo come di perle. E di perle deve essere adorno questo umile simulacro di quel gran prodigio. Anche se ho ritenuto opportuno farvi incastonare, in questo punto, sopra il capo stesso del Salvatore, il pi— bel diamante che mai abbiate visto." Accarezz• con mani devote, con le sue lunghe dita bianche, le parti pi— preziose del sacro legno, ovvero del sacro avorio, ch‚ di questa splendida materia erano fatte le braccia della croce. "Quando, mentre mi diletto di tutte le bellezze di questa casa di Dio, l'incanto delle pietre multicolori mi ha strappato alle cure esterne, e una degna meditazione mi ha indotto a riflettere, trasferendo ci• che Š materiale a ci• che Š immateriale, sulla diversit… delle sacre virt—, allora mi sembra di trovarmi, per cos dire, in una strana regione dell'universo che non sta pi— del tutto chiusa nel fango della terra n‚ del tutto libera nella purezza del cielo. E mi sembra che, per grazia di Dio, io possa essere trasportato da questo mondo inferiore a quello superiore per via anagogica... Parlava, e aveva rivolto il viso alla navata. Un fiotto di luce che penetrava dall'alto lo stava, per una particolare benevolenza dell'astro diurno, illuminando nel volto, e nelle mani che aveva aperte in forma di croce, rapito com'era dal fervore suo. "Ogni creatura," disse, "sia essa visibile o invisibile, Š una luce, portata all'essere dal padre delle luci. Questo avorio, quest'onice, ma anche la pietra che ci circonda sono una luce, perch‚ io percepisco che sono buoni e belli, che esistono secondo le proprie regole di proporzione, che differiscono per genere e specie da tutti gli altri generi e specie, che sono definiti dal proprio numero, che non vengono meno al loro ordine, che cercano il loro luogo specifico conformemente alla loro gravit…. E tanto pi— queste cose mi vengono rivelate quanto pi— la materia che io guardo Š per sua natura preziosa, e tanto meglio si fa luce della potenza creatrice divina, in quanto se devo risalire alla sublimit… della causa, inaccessibile nella sua pienezza, dalla sublimit… dell'effetto, quanto meglio non mi parla della divina causalit… un effetto mirabile quale l'oro o il diamante, se gi… di essa riescono a parlarmi financo lo sterco e l'insetto! E allora, quando in queste pietre percepisco tali cose superiori, l'anima piange, di gioia commossa, e non per vanit… terrena o amore delle ricchezze, ma per amore purissimo della causa prima non causata." "Davvero questa Š la pi— dolce delle teologie," disse Guglielmo con perfetta umilt…, e pensai che usasse quella insidiosa figura di pensiero che i retori chiamano ironia; la quale si deve usare sempre facendola precedere dalla pronunciatio, che ne costituisce il segnale e la giustificazione; cosa che Guglielmo non faceva mai. Ragione per cui l'Abate, pi— incline all'uso delle figure di discorso, prese Guglielmo alla lettera e aggiunse, ancora in preda al suo mistico rapimento: "E' la pi— immediata delle vie che ci pongono in contatto con l'Altissimo, materiale teofania." Guglielmo toss educatamente: "Eh... oh..." disse. Cos faceva quando voleva introdurre un altro argomento. Gli riusc di farlo con buona grazia perch‚ era suo costume e credo sia tipico degli uomini della sua terra iniziare ogni suo intervento con lunghi gemiti preliminari, come se avviare l'esposizione di un pensiero compiuto gli costasse un grande sforzo della mente. Mentre, mi ero ormai convinto, quanti pi— gemiti egli anteponeva al suo asserto, tanto pi— egli era sicuro della bont… della proposizione che esso esprimeva. "Eh... oh..." disse dunque Guglielmo. "Dovremmo parlare dell'incontro e del dibattito sulla povert…..." "La povert…..." disse ancora assorto l'Abate, come se faticasse a discendere da quella bella regione dell'universo in cui lo avevano rapito le sue gemme. "E' vero, l'incontro..." E incominciarono a discutere fittamente di cose che in parte gi… sapevo e in parte riuscii a capire ascoltando il loro colloquio. Si trattava, come ho gi… detto sin dall'inizio di questa mia cronaca fedele, della duplice querela che opponeva da un lato l'imperatore al papa, e dall'altro il papa ai francescani che nel capitolo di Perugia, sia pure con molti anni di ritardo, avevano fatte proprie le tesi degli spirituali sulla povert… di Cristo; e dell'intrico che si era formato unendo i francescani all'impero, intrico che da triangolo di opposizioni e alleanze si era ormai trasformato in un quadrato per l'intervento, ancora a me oscurissimo, degli abati dell'ordine di san Benedetto. Io non colsi mai con chiarezza la ragione per cui gli abati benedettini avevano dato protezione e ricetto ai francescani spirituali, prima ancora che il loro stesso ordine ne condividesse in certo qual modo le opinioni. Perch‚ se gli spirituali predicavano la rinuncia a ogni bene terreno, gli abati del mio ordine, ne avevo avuto quel giorno stesso la luminosa conferma, seguivano una via non meno virtuosa ma del tutto opposta. Ma credo che gli abati ritenessero che un eccessivo potere del papa significasse un eccessivo potere dei vescovi e delle citt…, mentre l'ordine mio aveva conservato intatta la sua potenza nei secoli proprio in lotta col clero secolare e i mercanti cittadini, ponendosi come diretto mediatore tra il cielo e la terra, e consigliere dei sovrani. Avevo sentito tante volte ripetere la frase secondo cui il popolo di Dio si divideva in pastori (ovvero i chierici), cani (ovvero i guerrieri) e pecore, il popolo. Ma ho imparato in seguito che questa frase pu• essere ridetta in vari modi. I benedettini avevano sovente parlato non di tre ordini, ma di due grandi divisioni, una che riguardava l'amministrazione delle cose terrene e l'altra che riguardava l'amministrazione delle cose celesti. Per quanto riguardava le cose terrene valeva la divisione tra clero, signori laici e popolo, ma su questa tripartizione dominava la presenza dell'ordo monachorum, legame diretto tra il popolo di Dio e il cielo, e i monaci non avevano nulla a che vedere con quei pastori secolari che erano i preti e i vescovi, ignoranti e corrotti, proni ormai agli interessi delle citt…, dove le pecore non erano pi— ormai tanto i buoni e fedeli contadini, bens i mercanti e gli artigiani. All'ordine benedettino non spiaceva che il governo dei semplici fosse affidato ai chierici secolari, purch‚ lo stabilire la regola definitiva di questo rapporto competesse ai monaci, in diretto contatto con la sorgente di ogni potere terrestre, l'impero, cos come lo erano con la sorgente di ogni potere celeste. Ecco perch‚, credo, molti abati benedettini, per restituire dignit… all'impero contro il governo delle citt… (vescovi e mercanti uniti) accettarono anche di proteggere i francescani spirituali, di cui non condividevano le idee, ma la cui presenza faceva loro comodo, in quanto offriva all'impero buoni sillogismi contro lo strapotere del papa. Queste erano le ragioni, ne arguii, per cui ora Abbone stava disponendosi a collaborare con Guglielmo, inviato dall'imperatore, per far da mediatore tra l'ordine francescano e la sede pontificia. Infatti, pur nella violenza della disputa che tanto faceva periclitare l'unit… della chiesa, Michele da Cesena, pi— volte chiamato ad Avignone da papa Giovanni, si era finalmente disposto ad accettare l'invito, perch‚ non voleva che il suo ordine si ponesse in urto definitivo col pontefice. Quale generale dei francescani voleva a un tempo e far trionfare le loro posizioni e ottenere il consenso papale, anche perch‚ intuiva che senza il consenso del papa non avrebbe potuto rimanere a lungo alla testa dell'ordine. Ma molti gli avevano fatto osservare che il papa lo avrebbe atteso in Francia per tendergli un tranello, imputarlo di eresia e processarlo E perci• consigliavano che l'andata di Michele ad Avignone fosse preceduta da alcune trattative. Marsilio aveva avuto un'idea migliore: inviare con Michele anche un legato imperiale che presentasse al papa il punto di vista dei sostenitori dell'imperatore. Non tanto per convincere il vecchio Cahors ma per rafforzare la posizione di Michele che, facendo parte di una legazione imperiale, non avrebbe potuto cadere cos facilmente preda della vendetta pontificia. Anche questa idea presentava tuttavia numerosi inconvenienti e non era realizzabile immantinenti. Di l era venuta l'idea di un incontro preliminare tra i membri della legazione imperiale e alcuni inviati del papa, per provare le rispettive posizioni e stilare gli accordi per un incontro in cui la sicurezza dei visitatori italiani fosse garantita. Di organizzare questo primo incontro era stato appunto incaricato Guglielmo da Baskerville. Il quale avrebbe poi dovuto rappresentare il punto di vista dei teologi imperiali ad Avignone, se avesse ritenuto che il viaggio era possibile senza pericolo. Impresa non facile perch‚ si supponeva che il papa, che voleva Michele da solo per poterlo ridurre pi— facilmente all'obbedienza, avrebbe inviato in Italia una legazione istruita in modo da far fallire, per quanto possibile, il viaggio degli inviati imperiali alla sua corte. Guglielmo si era mosso sino ad allora con grande abilit…. Dopo lunghe consultazioni con vari abati benedettini (ecco la ragione delle molte tappe del nostro viaggio) aveva scelto l'abbazia dove eravamo proprio perch‚ si sapeva che l'Abate era devotissimo all'impero e tuttavia, per la sua gran abilit… diplomatica, non inviso alla corte pontificia. Territorio neutro, dunque, l'abbazia, dove i due gruppi avrebbero potuto incontrarsi. Ma le resistenze del pontefice non erano finite. Egli sapeva che, una volta sul terreno dell'abbazia, la sua legazione sarebbe stata sottomessa alla giurisdizione dell'Abate: e siccome di essa avrebbero fatto parte anche membri del clero secolare, non accettava questa clausola, accampando timori di un tranello imperiale. Aveva posto quindi la condizione che l'incolumit… dei suoi inviati fosse stata affidata a una compagnia di arcieri del re di Francia agli ordini di persona di sua fiducia. Di questo avevo vagamente udito Guglielmo discorrere con un ambasciatore del papa a Bobbio: si era trattato di definire la formula con cui designare i compiti di questa compagnia, ovvero cosa si intendesse per salvaguardia dell'incolumit… dei legati pontifici. Si era accettata finalmente una formula proposta dagli avignonesi e che era parsa ragionevole: gli armati e chi li comandava avrebbero avuto giurisdizione "su tutti coloro che in qualche modo cercavano di attentare alla vita dei membri della legazione pontificia e di influenzarne il comportamento e il giudizio con atti violenti". Allora il patto era parso ispirato a pure preoccupazioni formali. Ora, dopo i recenti fatti avvenuti all'abbazia, l'Abate era inquieto e manifest• i suoi dubbi a Guglielmo. Se la legazione arrivava all'abbazia mentre era ancora ignoto l'autore di due delitti (il giorno dopo le preoccupazioni dell'Abate avrebbero dovuto aumentare, perch‚ i delitti sarebbero stati tre) si sarebbe dovuto ammettere che circolava entro quelle mura qualcuno capace di influenzare con atti violenti il giudizio e il comportamento dei legati pontifici. A nulla valeva cercare di celare i crimini che erano stati commessi, perch‚ se qualcosa d'altro fosse ancora avvenuto, i legati pontifici avrebbero pensato a un complotto ai loro danni. E dunque le soluzioni erano solo due. O Guglielmo scopriva l'assassino prima dell'arrivo della legazione (e qui l'Abate lo guard• fissamente come a rimproverarlo tacitamente di non essere ancora venuto a capo della faccenda) oppure occorreva avvertire lealmente il rappresentante del papa di quanto stava avvenendo e chiedere la sua collaborazione perch‚ l'abbazia fosse posta sotto attenta sorveglianza durante il corso dei lavori. Cosa che all'Abate dispiaceva, perch‚ significava rinunciare a parte della sua sovranit… e porre i suoi stessi monaci sotto il controllo dei francesi. Ma non si poteva rischiare. Guglielmo e l'Abate erano entrambi contrariati per la piega che prendevano le cose, ma avevano poche alternative. Si ripromisero pertanto di prendere una decisione definitiva entro il giorno seguente. Per intanto non restava che affidarsi alla misericordia divina e alla sagacia di Guglielmo. "Far• il possibile, vostra sublimit…," disse Guglielmo. "Ma d'altra parte non vedo come la cosa possa compromettere davvero l'incontro. Anche il rappresentante pontificio vorr… comprendere che c'Š differenza tra l'opera di un pazzo, o di un sanguinario, o forse soltanto di un'anima smarrita, e i gravi problemi che uomini probi verranno a discutere." "Credete?" chiese l'Abate, guardando Guglielmo fissamente. "Non dimenticate che gli avignonesi sanno di incontrarsi con dei minoriti, e quindi con persone pericolosamente vicine ai fraticelli e ad altri pi— dissennati ancora dei fraticelli, a eretici pericolosi che si sono macchiati di delitti," e qui l'Abate abbass• la voce, "rispetto ai quali i fatti, peraltro orribili, che sono accaduti qui impallidiscono come nebbia al sole." "Non si tratta della stessa cosa!" esclam• Guglielmo con vivacit…. "Non potete mettere alla stessa stregua i minoriti del capitolo di Perugia e qualche banda di eretici che hanno frainteso il messaggio del vangelo trasformando la lotta contro le ricchezze in una serie di vendette private o di follie sanguinarie..." "Non sono passati molti anni da che, non molte miglia da qui, una di queste bande, come voi le chiamate, ha messo a ferro e fuoco le terre del vescovo di Vercelli e le montagne del novarese," disse seccamente l'Abate. "Parlate di fra Dolcino e degli apostolici..." "Degli pseudo apostoli," corresse l'Abate. E ancora una volta sentivo citare fra Dolcino e gli pseudo apostoli, e ancora una volta con tono circospetto, e quasi una sfumatura di terrore. "Degli pseudo apostoli," ammise volentieri Guglielmo. "Ma essi non avevano nulla a che vedere coi minoriti. " "Dei quali professavano la stessa reverenza per Gioacchino di Calabria," incalz• l'Abate, "e potete chiederlo al vostro confratello Ubertino." "Faccio rilevare a vostra sublimit… che ora Š confratello vostro," disse Guglielmo, con un sorriso e con una specie di inchino, come per complimentarsi con l'Abate per l'acquisto che il suo ordine aveva fatto accogliendo un uomo di tanta reputazione. "Lo so, lo so," sorrise l'Abate. "E voi sapete con quanta fraterna sollecitudine il nostro ordine ha accolto gli spirituali quando sono incorsi nelle ire del papa. Non parlo solo di Ubertino ma anche di molti altri fratelli pi— umili, dei quali poco si sa, e dei quali forse si dovrebbe sapere di pi—. Perch‚ Š accaduto che noi accogliessimo transfughi che si sono presentati vestiti del saio dei minoriti, e dopo ho appreso che le varie vicende della loro vita li avevano portati, per un tratto, assai vicini ai dolciniani..." "Anche qui?" domand• Guglielmo. "Anche qui. Vi sto rivelando qualcosa di cui in verit… so molto poco, e in ogni caso non abbastanza per formulare accuse. Ma visto che state indagando sulla vita di questa abbazia Š bene che anche voi conosciate queste cose. Vi dir• allora che sospetto, badate, sospetto in base a cose che ho udito o indovinato, che ci sia stato un momento molto buio nella vita del nostro cellario, che appunto arriv• qui anni fa seguendo l'esodo dei minoriti." "Il cellario? Remigio da Varagine un dolciniano? Mi pare l'essere pi— mite e in ogni caso meno preoccupato da madonna povert… che io abbia mai visto..." disse Guglielmo. "E infatti non posso dire nulla di lui, e mi avvalgo dei suoi buoni servizi, per cui tutta la comunit… gli va riconoscente. Ma dico questo, per farvi capire come sia facile trovare connessioni tra un frate e un fraticello." "Ancora una volta la vostra magnitudine Š ingiusta, se cos posso dire," interloqu Guglielmo. "Stavamo parlando dei dolciniani, non dei fraticelli. Dei quali molto si potr… dire, senza neppur sapere di chi si parla, perch‚ ve ne sono di molte sorte, ma non che siano dei sanguinari. Li si potr… al massimo rimproverare di mettere in pratica senza troppo senno cose che gli spirituali hanno predicato con maggior misura e animati da vero amor di Dio, e in questo convengo che esistono confini assai esili tra gli uni e gli altri..." "Ma i fraticelli sono eretici!" interruppe seccamente l'Abate. "Non si limitano a sostenere la povert… di Cristo e degli apostoli, dottrina che, anche se non mi sento di condividere, pu• essere utilmente opposta all'albag a avignonese. I fraticelli traggono da tale dottrina un sillogismo pratico, ne inferiscono un diritto alla rivolta, al saccheggio, alla perversione dei costumi.' "Ma quali fraticelli?" "Tutti, in genere. Lo sapete che si sono macchiati di delitti innominabili, che non riconoscono il matrimonio, che negano l'inferno, che commettono sodomia, che abbracciano l'eresia bogomila dell'ordo Bulgarie e dell'ordo Drygonthie..." "Vi prego," disse Guglielmo, "non confondete cose diverse! Voi parlate come se fraticelli, patarini, valdesi, catari, e tra questi bogomili di Bulgaria ed eretici di Dragovitsa fossero tutti la stessa cosa!" "Lo sono," disse seccamente l'Abate, "lo sono perch‚ sono eretici e lo sono perch‚ mettono a repentaglio l'ordine stesso del mondo civile, anche l'ordine dell'impero che voi mi sembrate auspicare. Cento e pi— anni fa i seguaci di Arnaldo da Brescia incendiarono le case dei nobili e dei cardinali, e questi furono i frutti dell'eresia lombarda dei patarini. So delle storie terribili su questi eretici, e le lessi in Cesario di Eisterbach. A Verona il canonico di san Gedeone, Everardo, not• una volta che colui che lo ospitava ogni notte usciva di casa con la moglie e la figlia. Interrog• non so chi dei tre per sapere dove andassero e che facessero. Vieni e vedrai, gli fu risposto ed egli li segu in una casa sotterranea, molto ampia, dove c'erano raccolte persone di entrambi i sessi. Un eresiarca, mentre tutti stavano in silenzio, tenne un discorso pieno di bestemmie, con il proposito di corrompere la loro vita e i loro costumi. Poi, spenta la candela, ciascuno si gett• sulla sua vicina, senza far differenza tra la sposa legittima e la nubile, tra vedova e vergine, tra padrona e serva, n‚ (ci• che era peggio, il Signore mi perdoni mentre dico cose cos orribili) tra figlia e sorella. Everardo, vedendo tutto ci•, da giovane leggero e lussurioso quale era, fingendosi un discepolo, si accost• non so se alla figlia del suo ospite o a un'altra fanciulla, e dopo che fu spenta la candela, pecc• con lei. Fece purtroppo questo per pi— di un anno, e alla fine il maestro disse che quel giovane frequentava con tanto profitto le loro sedute che presto sarebbe stato in grado di istruire i neofiti. A quel punto Everardo comprese l'abisso in cui era caduto e riusc a sfuggire alla loro seduzione dicendo che aveva frequentato quella casa non perch‚ era attratto dall'eresia ma perch‚ era attratto dalle fanciulle. Quelli lo scacciarono. Ma tale, lo vedete, Š la legge e la vita degli eretici, patarini, catari, gioachimiti, spirituali d'ogni risma. N‚ c'Š da meravigliarsi: non credono nella risurrezione della carne e nell'inferno come castigo dei malvagi, e ritengono di poter fare impunemente qualsiasi cosa. Essi infatti si dicono 'catharoi' e cioŠ puri." "Abbone," disse Guglielmo, "voi vivete isolato in questa splendida e santa abbazia, lontana dalle nequizie del mondo. La vita nelle citt… Š molto pi— complessa di quanto credete e ci sono gradazioni, lo sapete, anche nell'errore e nel male. Lot fu molto meno peccatore dei suoi concittadini che concepirono pensieri immondi anche sugli angeli inviati da Dio, e il tradimento di Pietro fu nulla rispetto al tradimento di Giuda, infatti uno fu perdonato e l'altro no. Non potete considerare patarini e catari la stessa cosa. I patarini sono un movimento di riforma dei costumi interno alle leggi di santa madre chiesa. Essi vollero sempre migliorare il modo di vita degli ecclesiastici." "Sostenendo che non si dovevano prendere i sacramenti dai sacerdoti impuri..." "E sbagliarono, ma fu l'unico loro errore di dottrina. Non si proposero mai di alterare la legge di Dio..." "Ma la predicazione patarina di Arnaldo da Brescia, a Roma, pi— di duecento anni fa, spinse la turba dei rustici a incendiare le case dei nobili e dei cardinali." "Arnaldo cerc• di trascinare nel suo movimento di riforma i magistrati della citt…. Quelli non lo seguirono, e trov• consenso tra le turbe dei poveri e dei diseredati. Non fu responsabile dell'energia e della rabbia con cui quelli risposero ai suoi appelli per una citt… meno corrotta." "La citt… Š sempre corrotta." "La citt… Š il luogo dove oggi vive il popolo di Dio, di cui voi, di cui noi siamo i pastori. E' il luogo dello scandalo in cui il prelato ricco predica la virt— al popolo povero e affamato. I disordini dei patarini nascono da questa situazione. Sono tristi, non sono incomprensibili. I catari sono altra cosa. E' un'eresia orientale, al di fuori della dottrina della chiesa. Io non so se veramente commettano o abbiano commesso i delitti che vengono loro imputati. So che rifiutano il matrimonio, che negano l'inferno. Mi chiedo se molti degli atti che non hanno commesso non siano stati loro attribuiti solo in virt— delle idee (certo nefande) che hanno sostenuto." "E voi mi dite che i catari non si sono mescolati ai patarini, e che entrambi non siano altro che due delle facce, innumerevoli, della stessa manifestazione demoniaca?" "Dico che molte di queste eresie, indipendentemente dalle dottrine che sostengono, trovano successo tra i semplici, perch‚ suggeriscono loro la possibilit… di una vita diversa. Dico che molto spesso i semplici non sanno molto di dottrina. Dico che Š accaduto sovente che turbe di semplici abbiano confuso la predicazione catara con quella dei patarini e questa in generale con quella degli spirituali. La vita dei semplici, Abbone, non Š illuminata dalla sapienza e dal senso vigile delle distinzioni che ci fa saggi. Ed Š ossessionata dalla malattia, dalla povert…, fatta balbuziente dall'ignoranza. Spesso per molti di essi l'adesione a un gruppo eretico Š solo un modo come un altro di gridare la propria disperazione. Si pu• bruciare la casa di un cardinale sia perch‚ si vuole perfezionare la vita del clero, sia perch‚ si ritiene che l'inferno, che lui predica, non esista. Lo si fa sempre perch‚ esiste l'inferno terreno, in cui vive il gregge di cui noi siamo pastori. Ma voi sapete benissimo che come essi non distinguono tra chiesa bulgara e seguaci di prete Liprando, spesso anche le autorit… imperiali e i loro sostenitori non distinsero tra spirituali ed eretici. Non di rado gruppi ghibellini, per battere il loro avversario, sostennero tra il popolo tendenze catare. A mio parere fecero male. Ma quello che ora so Š che gli stessi gruppi, sovente, per sbarazzarsi di questi inquieti e pericolosi avversari troppo 'semplici', attribuirono agli uni le eresie degli altri, e spinsero tutti sul rogo. Ho visto, vi giuro Abbone, ho visto coi miei occhi, uomini di vita virtuosa, sinceramente seguaci della povert… e della castit…, ma nemici dei vescovi, che i vescovi spinsero nelle mani del braccio secolare, fosse esso al servizio dell'impero o delle citt… libere, accusandoli di promiscuit… sessuale, sodomia, pratiche nefande di cui forse altri ma non loro si erano resi colpevoli. I semplici sono carne da macello, da usare quando servono a mettere in crisi il potere avverso, e da sacrificare quando non servono pi—." "Quindi," disse l'Abate con evidente malizia, "fra Dolcino e i suoi forsennati, e Gherardo Segalelli e quei turpi assassini furono catari malvagi o fraticelli virtuosi, bogomili sodomiti o patarini riformatori? Mi volete allora dire, Guglielmo, voi che sapete tutto degli eretici, tanto da sembrare uno dei loro, dove sta la verit…?" "Da nessuna parte, talora," disse con tristezza Guglielmo. "Vedete che anche voi non sapete pi— distinguere tra eretico ed eretico? Io ho almeno una regola. So che eretici sono coloro che mettono a repentaglio l'ordine su cui si regge il popolo di Dio. E difendo l'impero perch‚ mi garantisce quest'ordine. Combatto il papa perch‚ sta consegnando il potere spirituale ai vescovi delle citt…, che si alleano ai mercanti e alle corporazioni, e non sapranno mantenere quest'ordine. Noi lo abbiamo mantenuto per secoli. E quanto agli eretici ho pure una regola, e si riassume nella risposta che diede Arnaldo Amalrico, abate di Citeaux, a chi gli chiedeva cosa fare dei cittadini di B‚ziers, citt… sospetta di eresia: uccideteli tutti, Dio riconoscer… i suoi." Guglielmo abbass• gli occhi e stette alquanto in silenzio. Poi disse: "La citt… di B‚ziers fu presa e i nostri non guardarono n‚ a dignit… n‚ a sesso n‚ a et… e quasi ventimila uomini morirono di spada. Fatta cos la strage, la citt… fu saccheggiata e arsa." "Anche una guerra santa Š una guerra." "Anche una guerra santa Š una guerra. Per questo forse non dovrebbero esserci guerre sante. Ma cosa dico, sono qui a sostenere i diritti di Ludovico, che pure sta mettendo a fuoco l'Italia. Mi trovo anch'io preso in un gioco di strane alleanze. Strana l'alleanza degli spirituali con l'impero, strana quella dell'impero con Marsilio, che chiede la sovranit… per il popolo. E strana quella tra noi due, cos diversi per propositi e tradizione. Ma abbiamo due compiti in comune. Il successo dell'incontro, e la scoperta di un assassino. Cerchiamo di procedere in pace." L'Abate apr le braccia. "Datemi il bacio della pace, frate Guglielmo. Con un uomo del vostro sapere potremmo discutere a lungo su sottili questioni di teologia e di morale. Ma non dobbiamo cedere al gusto della disputa come fanno i maestri di Parigi. E' vero, abbiamo un compito importante che ci attende, e dobbiamo procedere di comune accordo. Ma ho parlato di queste cose perch‚ credo che vi sia un rapporto, capite?, un rapporto possibile, ovvero che altri possano porre un rapporto tra i delitti che qui sono avvenuti e le tesi dei vostri confratelli. Per questo vi ho avvertito, per questo dobbiamo prevenire ogni sospetto o insinuazione da parte degli avignonesi." "Non dovrei supporre che la vostra sublimit… mi ha suggerito anche una traccia per la mia indagine? Ritenete che all'origine degli eventi recenti possa esserci qualche oscura storia che risale al passato ereticale di qualche monaco?" L'Abate tacque per alcuni istanti, guardando Guglielmo senza che nessuna espressione trasparisse dal suo viso. Poi disse: "In questa triste vicenda l'inquisitore siete voi. A voi compete essere sospettoso e persino rischiare un sospetto ingiusto. Io sono qui soltanto il padre comune. E, aggiungo, se avessi saputo che il passato di uno dei miei monaci si presta a sospetti veritieri, avrei proceduto gi… io a sradicare la mala pianta. Quello che so, lo sapete. Quello che non so, Š giusto che venga alla luce grazie alla vostra sagacia. Ma in ogni caso informatene sempre e anzitutto me." Salut• e usc dalla chiesa. "La storia diventa pi— complicata, caro Adso," disse Guglielmo scuro in volto. "Noi corriamo dietro a un manoscritto, ci interessiamo alle diatribe di alcuni monaci troppo curiosi e alla vicenda di altri monaci troppo lussuriosi, ed ecco che si profila sempre pi— insistentemente anche un'altra traccia, tutta diversa. Il cellario, dunque... E col cellario Š venuto qui quello strano animale di Salvatore... Ma ora dovremo andare a riposare, perch‚ abbiamo progettato di star svegli durante la notte." "Ma allora progettate ancora di penetrare in biblioteca, stanotte? Non abbandonate questa prima traccia?" "Per nulla. E poi chi ha detto che si tratti di due tracce diverse? E infine, questa storia del cellario potrebbe essere solo un sospetto dell'Abate." Si mosse verso l'albergo dei pellegrini. Giunto alla soglia si arrest• e parl• come se continuasse il discorso di prima. "In fondo l'Abate mi ha chiesto di indagare sulla morte di Adelmo quando pensava che accadesse qualcosa di torbido tra i suoi giovani monaci. Ma ora la morte di Venanzio fa nascere altri sospetti, forse l'Abate ha intuito che la chiave del mistero sta nella biblioteca, e su quello non vuole che io indaghi. Ed ecco allora che mi offrirebbe la traccia del cellario per distogliere la mia attenzione dall'Edificio..." "Ma perch‚ non dovrebbe volere che..." "Non fare troppe domande. L'Abate mi ha detto sin dall'inizio che la biblioteca non si tocca. Avr… le sue buone ragioni. Potrebbe darsi che anche lui sia coinvolto in qualche vicenda che egli non pensava potesse aver rapporto con la morte di Adelmo, e ora si rende conto che lo scandalo si allarga e pu• coinvolgere anche lui. E non vuole che si scopra la verit…, o almeno non vuole che la scopra io..." "Ma allora viviamo in un luogo abbandonato da Dio," dissi sconfortato. "Ne hai trovati di quelli in cui Dio si sarebbe sentito a proprio agio?" mi domand• Guglielmo guardandomi dall'alto della sua statura. Poi mi mand• a riposare. Mentre mi coricavo conclusi che mio padre non avrebbe dovuto mandarmi per il mondo, che era pi— complicato di quanto pensassi. Stavo imparando troppe cose. "Salva me ab ore leonis," pregai addormentandomi. Dopo vespri. Dove, malgrado il capitolo sia breve, il vegliardo Alinardo dice cose assai interessanti sul labirinto e sul modo di entrarvi. Mi risvegliai che suonava quasi l'ora della mensa serale. Mi sentivo intorpidito dal sonno, perch‚ il sonno diurno Š come il peccato della carne: pi— se ne Š avuto pi— se ne vorrebbe, eppure ci si sente infelici, sazi e insaziati allo stesso tempo. Guglielmo non era nella sua cella, evidentemente si era levato molto prima. Lo trovai, dopo un breve errare, che usciva dall'Edificio. Mi disse che era stato allo scriptorium, sfogliando il catalogo e osservando il lavoro dei monaci nel tentativo di avvicinarsi al tavolo di Venanzio per riprendere l'ispezione. Ma che per un motivo o per l'altro, ciascuno pareva intenzionato a non lasciarlo curiosare tra quelle carte. Prima gli si era avvicinato Malachia, per mostrargli alcune miniature di pregio. Poi Bencio lo aveva tenuto occupato con pretesti di nessun valore. Dopo ancora, quando si era chinato per riprendere la sua ispezione, Berengario si era messo a girargli intorno offrendo la sua collaborazione. Infine Malachia, vedendo che il mio maestro pareva seriamente intenzionato a occuparsi delle cose di Venanzio, gli aveva detto chiaro e tondo che forse, prima di frugare tra le carte del morto, era meglio ottenere l'autorizzazione dell'Abate; che lui stesso, pur essendo il bibliotecario, se ne era astenuto, per rispetto e disciplina; e che in ogni caso nessuno si era avvicinato a quel tavolo, come Guglielmo gli aveva chiesto, e nessuno vi si sarebbe avvicinato sino a che l'Abate non fosse intervenuto. Guglielmo gli aveva fatto notare che l'Abate gli aveva dato licenza di indagare per tutta l'abbazia, Malachia aveva domandato non senza malizia se l'Abate gli aveva anche dato licenza di muoversi liberamente per lo scriptorium o, Dio non volesse, la biblioteca. Guglielmo aveva capito che non era il caso di impegnarsi in una prova di forza con Malachia, anche se tutti quei movimenti e quei timori intorno alle carte di Venanzio gli avevano naturalmente fortificato il desiderio di prenderne conoscenza. Ma tale era la sua determinazione di ritornare col… di notte, non sapeva ancora come, che aveva deciso di non creare incidenti. Covava per• evidenti pensieri di rivincita che, se non fossero stati ispirati come erano alla sete di verit…, sarebbero apparsi molto ostinati e forse riprovevoli. Prima di entrare in refettorio, facemmo ancora una piccola passeggiata nel chiostro, per dissolvere i fumi del sonno all'aria fredda della sera. Vi si aggiravano ancora alcuni monaci in meditazione. Nel giardino prospiciente il chiostro scorgemmo il vecchissimo Alinardo da Grottaferrata, che ormai imbecille nel corpo, trascorreva gran parte della propria giornata tra le piante, quando non era a pregare in chiesa. Sembrava non sentire freddo, e sedeva lungo la parte esterna del porticato. Guglielmo gli rivolse alcune parole di saluto e il vecchio parve lieto che qualcuno si intrattenesse con lui. "Giornata serena," disse Guglielmo. "Per grazia di Dio," rispose il vecchio. "Serena nel cielo, ma scura in terra. Conoscevate bene Venanzio?" "Venanzio chi?" disse il vecchio. Poi una luce si accese nei suoi occhi. "Ah, il ragazzo morto. La bestia si aggira per l'abbazia..." "Quale bestia?" "La grande bestia che viene dal mare... Sette teste e dieci corna e sulle corna dieci diademi e sulle teste tre nomi di bestemmia. La bestia che pare un leopardo, coi piedi come quelli dell'orso e la bocca come quella del leone... Io l'ho vista " "Dove l'avete vista? In biblioteca?" "Biblioteca? Perch‚? Sono anni che non vado pi— nello scriptorium e non ho mai visto la biblioteca. Nessuno va in biblioteca. Io conobbi coloro che salivano alla biblioteca..." "Chi, Malachia, Berengario?" "Oh no..." il vecchio rise con voce chioccia. "Prima. Il bibliotecario che venne prima di Malachia, tanti anni fa..." "Chi era?" "Non mi ricordo, Š morto, quando Malachia era ancora giovane. E quello che venne prima del maestro di Malachia ed era aiuto bibliotecario giovane quando io ero giovane... Ma nella biblioteca io non misi mai piede. Labirinto..." "La biblioteca Š un labirinto?" "Hunc mundum tipice laberinthus denotat ille," recit• assorto il vegliardo. "Intranti largus, redeunti sed nimis artus. La biblioteca Š un gran labirinto, segno del labirinto del mondo. Entri e non sai se uscirai. Non bisogna violare le colonne d'Ercole..." "Quindi non sapete come si entra nella biblioteca quando le porte dell'Edificio sono chiuse?" "Oh s ," rise il vecchio, "molti lo sanno. Passi per l'ossario. Puoi passare per l'ossario, ma non vuoi passare per l'ossario. I monaci morti vegliano." "Sono quelli i monaci morti che vegliano, non quelli che si aggirano di notte con un lume per la biblioteca?" "Con un lume?" Il vecchio parve stupito. "Non ho mai sentito questa storia. I monaci morti stanno nell'ossario, le ossa calano a poco a poco dal cimitero e si radunano l a custodire il passaggio. Non hai mai visto l'altare della cappella che reca all'ossario?" "E' la terza a sinistra dopo il transetto, Š vero?" "La terza? Forse. E' quella con la pietra dell'altare scolpita con mille scheletri. Il quarto teschio a destra, spingi negli occhi... E sei nell'ossario. Ma non ci vai, io non ci sono mai andato. L'Abate non vuole." "E la bestia, dove avete visto la bestia?" "La bestia? Ah, l'Anticristo... Egli sta per venire, il millennio Š scaduto, lo attendiamo..." "Ma il millennio Š scaduto da trecento anni, e allora non venne..." "L'Anticristo non viene dopo che sono scaduti i mille anni. Scaduti i mille anni inizia il regno dei giusti, poi viene l'Anticristo a confondere i giusti, e poi sar… la battaglia finale..." "Ma i giusti regneranno per mille anni," disse Guglielmo. "O hanno regnato dalla morte di Cristo sino alla fine del primo millennio, e quindi Š allora che doveva venire l'Anticristo o non hanno ancora regnato, e l'Anticristo Š lontano." "Il millennio non si computa dalla morte di Cristo ma dalla donazione di Costantino. Ora sono i mille anni..." "E allora finisce il regno dei giusti?" "Non lo so, non lo so pi—... Sono stanco. Il calcolo Š difficile. Beato di Li‚bana lo fece, chiedi a Jorge, egli Š giovane, ricorda bene... Ma i tempi sono maturi. Non hai udito le sette trombe?" "Perch‚ le sette trombe?" "Non hai sentito come Š morto l'altro ragazzo, il miniatore? Il primo angelo ha dato fiato alla prima tromba e ne venne grandine e fuoco misto a sangue. E il secondo angelo ha dato fiato alla seconda tromba e la terza parte del mare divenne sangue... Non Š morto nel mare di sangue il secondo ragazzo? Attenti alla terza tromba! Morir… la terza parte delle creature viventi nel mare. Dio ci punisce. Il mondo tutto intorno all'abbazia Š infestato dall'eresia, mi han detto che Š sul trono di Roma un papa perverso che usa delle ostie per pratiche di negromanzia, e ne nutre le sue murene... E da noi qualcuno ha violato l'interdetto, ha rotto i sigilli del labirinto..." "Chi ve lo ha detto?" "L'ho udito, tutti sussurrano che il peccato Š entrato nell'abbazia. Hai ceci?" La domanda, diretta a me, mi sorprese. "No, non ho ceci," dissi confuso. "La prossima volta portami dei ceci. Li tengo in bocca, vedi la mia povera bocca senza denti, sinch‚ non si ammollano tutti. Stimolano la saliva, aqua fons vitae. Domani mi porterai dei ceci?" "Domani vi porter• dei ceci," gli dissi. Ma si era assopito. Lo lasciammo per andare in refettorio. "Cosa pensate di ci• che ha detto?" domandai al mio maestro. "Egli gode della divina follia dei centenari. Difficile distinguere il vero dal falso nelle sue parole. Ma credo che ci abbia detto qualcosa sul modo di penetrare nell'Edificio. Ho visto la cappella da cui Š uscito Malachia la notte scorsa. Vi Š davvero un altare di pietra, e sulla base sono scolpiti dei teschi, stasera proveremo. Compieta. Dove si entra nell'Edificio, si scopre un visitatore misterioso, si trova un messaggio segreto con segni da negromante, e scompare, appena trovato, un libro che poi sar… ricercato per molti altri capitoli, n‚ ultima vicissitudine Š il furto delle preziose lenti di Guglielmo. La cena fu mesta e silenziosa. Erano passate poco pi— di dodici ore da quando si era scoperto il cadavere di Venanzio. Tutti guardavano di sottecchi il suo posto vuoto a tavola. Quando fu l'ora di compieta il corteo che si rec• in coro pareva una sfilata funebre. Partecipammo all'ufficio stando nella navata e tenendo d'occhio la terza cappella. La luce era poca, e quando vedemmo Malachia emergere dal buio per raggiungere il suo stallo, non potemmo capire di dove esattamente uscisse. A ogni buon conto ci facemmo nell'ombra, nascondendoci nella navata laterale, perch‚ nessuno vedesse che restavamo l a ufficio terminato. Io avevo nei mio scapolare il lume che avevo sottratto in cucina durante la cena. L'avremmo acceso poi al gran tripode di bronzo che restava vivo tutta la notte. Avevo uno stoppino nuovo, e molto olio. Avremmo avuto luce per molto tempo. Ero troppo eccitato da quanto ci apprestavamo a fare per prestar attenzione al rito, il quale fin senza che quasi me ne accorgessi. I monaci si abbassarono i cappucci sul viso e uscirono in lenta fila per recarsi alle loro celle. La chiesa rimase deserta, illuminata dai bagliori del tripode. "Ors—," disse Guglielmo. "Al lavoro." Ci appressammo alla terza cappella. La base dell'altare era veramente simile a un ossario, una serie di teschi dalle occhiaie vuote e profonde incutevano timore ai riguardanti, posati come apparivano nel mirabile rilievo su un ammasso di tibie. Guglielmo ripet‚ a bassa voce le parole che aveva udito da Alinardo (quarto teschio a destra, spingi gli occhi). Introdusse le dita nelle occhiaie di quel volto scarnificato, e subito udimmo come un cigolio roco. L'altare si mosse, girando su un pernio occulto, lasciando intravvedere una apertura buia. Illuminandola col mio lume levato, scorgemmo degli scalini umidi. Decidemmo di scenderli, dopo aver discusso se dovevamo richiuderci il passaggio dietro le nostre spalle. Meglio di no, disse Guglielmo, non sapevamo se avremmo poi potuto riaprirlo. E quanto al rischio di essere scoperti, se qualcuno arrivava a quell'ora a manovrare lo stesso meccanismo, era perch‚ sapeva come entrare e non sarebbe stato arrestato da un passaggio chiuso. Scendemmo una decina e pi— di scalini e penetrammo in un corridoio sui cui lati si aprivano delle nicchie orizzontali, come pi— tardi mi accadde di vedere in molte catacombe. Ma era la prima volta che penetravo in un ossario, e ne provai molta paura. Le ossa dei monaci erano state raccolte l nel corso dei secoli, disseppellite dalla terra, e ammassate nelle nicchie senza tentare di ricomporre la figura dei loro corpi. Per• alcune nicchie avevano solo ossa minute, altre solo teschi, ben disposti quasi a piramide, in modo da non precipitare l'uno sull'altro, ed era spettacolo invero terrorizzante, specie con il gioco d'ombre e di luci che il lume creava lungo il nostro cammino. In una nicchia vidi solo mani, tante mani, ormai irrimediabilmente intrecciate l'una con l'altra, in un intrico di dita morte. Lanciai un urlo, in quel luogo di morti, provando per un momento l'impressione che vi fosse qualcosa di vivo, uno squittio, e un rapido movimento nell'ombra. "Topi," mi rassicur• Guglielmo. "Cosa fanno i topi qui?" "Passano, come noi, perch‚ l'ossario conduce all'Edificio, e quindi alla cucina. E ai buoni libri della biblioteca. E adesso capisci perch‚ Malachia ha il volto cos austero. Il suo ufficio lo obbliga a passare di qui due volte al giorno, alla sera e al mattino. Lui s che non ha di che ridere." "Ma perch‚ il vangelo non dice mai che Cristo ridesse?" chiesi senza una buona ragione. "E' davvero come dice Jorge?" "Sono state legioni a domandarsi se Cristo abbia riso. La cosa non mi interessa gran che. Credo che non abbia mai riso perch‚, onnisciente come doveva essere il figlio di Dio, sapeva cosa avremmo fatto noi cristiani. Ma ecco che siamo arrivati." E infatti, grazie a Dio, il corridoio era finito, iniziava una nuova serie di scalini, percorsi i quali non avemmo che spingere una porta di legno duro rinforzata di ferro, e ci trovammo dietro al camino della cucina, proprio sotto la scala a chiocciola che montava allo scriptorium. Mentre salivamo ci parve di udire un rumore di sopra. Ristemmo un attimo in silenzio, poi dissi: "E' impossibile. Nessuno Š entrato prima di noi..." "Ammesso che questa fosse la sola via d'accesso all'Edificio. Nei secoli passati questa era una rocca, e deve avere pi— accessi segreti di quanto non sappiamo. Saliamo adagio. Ma abbiamo poco da scegliere. Se spegniamo il lume non sappiamo dove andiamo, se lo teniamo acceso diamo l'allarme a chi si trova di sopra. L'unica speranza Š che, se c'Š qualcuno, abbia pi— paura di noi." Arrivammo nello scriptorium, emergendo dal torrione meridionale. Il tavolo di Venanzio stava proprio dalla parte opposta. Muovendoci non illuminavamo pi— di poche braccia di parete alla volta, perch‚ la sala era troppo ampia. Sperammo che nessuno fosse nella corte e vedesse la luce trasparire dalle finestre. Il tavolo sembrava in ordine, ma Guglielmo si chin• subito a esaminare i fogli nello scaffale sottostante ed ebbe una esclamazione di disappunto. "Manca qualcosa?" chiesi. "Oggi ho visto qui due libri, e uno era in greco. Ed Š quest'ultimo che manca. Qualcuno lo ha tolto, e in gran fretta, perch‚ una pergamena Š caduta qui a terra." "Ma il tavolo era guardato..." "Certo. Forse qualcuno vi ha messo le mani solo poco fa. Forse Š ancora qui." Si volt• verso le ombre e la sua voce risuon• tra le colonne: "Se sei qui bada a te!" Mi parve una buona idea: come Guglielmo aveva gi… detto, Š sempre meglio che chi ci incute paura abbia pi— paura di noi. Guglielmo pos• il foglio che aveva trovato ai piedi del tavolo e vi avvicin• il volto. Mi chiese di fargli luce. Appressai il lume e scorsi una pagina bianca per la prima met…, e nella seconda coperta di caratteri minutissimi di cui riconobbi a fatica l'origine. "E' greco?" chiesi. "S , ma non capisco bene." Trasse dal saio le sue lenti e le pose saldamente in sella al proprio naso, poi avvicin• ancora di pi— il volto. "E' greco, scritto molto piccolo, e tuttavia disordinatamente. Anche con le lenti leggo a fatica, occorrerebbe pi— luce. Avvicinati..." Aveva preso il foglio tenendolo davanti al volto, e io stolidamente invece di passargli dietro alle spalle tenendo il lume alto sulla sua testa, mi misi proprio davanti a lui. Egli mi chiese di spostarmi di lato, e nel farlo sfiorai con la fiamma il retro del foglio. Guglielmo mi cacci• con una spinta, dicendomi se volevo bruciargli il manoscritto, poi ebbe una esclamazione. Vidi chiaramente che sulla parte superiore della pagina erano apparsi alcuni segni imprecisi di un colore giallo bruno. Guglielmo si fece dare il lume e lo mosse dietro il foglio, tenendo la fiamma abbastanza vicina alla superficie della pergamena, cos da scaldarla senza lambirla. Lentamente, come se una mano invisibile stesse tracciando "Mane, Tekel, Fares", vidi disegnarsi sul verso bianco del foglio, a uno a uno, mano a mano che Guglielmo muoveva il lume, e mentre il fumo che scaturiva dal culmine della fiamma anneriva il recto, dei tratti che non assomigliavano a quelli di nessun alfabeto, se non a quello dei negromanti. "Fantastico!" disse Guglielmo. "Sempre pi— interessante!" Si guard• intorno: "Ma sar… meglio non esporre questa scoperta alle insidie del nostro ospite misterioso, se ancora Š qui..." Si tolse le lenti e le pos• sul tavolo, poi arrotol• con cura la pergamena e la nascose nel saio. Ancora sbalordito da quella sequenza di eventi a dir poco miracolosi, stavo per chiedergli altre spiegazioni, quando un rumore improvviso e secco ci distolse. Proveniva dai piedi della scala orientale che portava alla biblioteca. "Il nostro uomo Š l…, prendilo!" grid• Guglielmo e ci buttammo in quella direzione, lui pi— rapido, io pi— lentamente perch‚ portavo il lume. Udii un fracasso di persona che incespica e cade, accorsi, trovai Guglielmo ai piedi della scala che osservava un pesante volume dalla coperta rinforzata di borchie metalliche. Nello stesso istante udimmo un altro rumore dalla direzione da cui eravamo venuti. "Stolto che sono!" grid• Guglielmo, "presto, al tavolo di Venanzio!" Capii, qualcuno che stava nell'ombra dietro di noi aveva gettato il volume per attirarci lontano. Ancora una volta Guglielmo fu pi— rapido di me e raggiunse il tavolo. Io seguendolo intravvidi tra le colonne un'ombra che fuggiva, infilando la scala del torrione occidentale. Preso da ardore guerriero, misi il lume in mano a Guglielmo e mi buttai alla cieca verso la scala da cui era sceso il fuggiasco. In quel momento mi sentivo come un soldato di Cristo in lotta con le legioni infernali tutte, e ardevo dal desiderio di mettere le mani sullo sconosciuto per consegnarlo al mio maestro. Ruzzolai quasi lungo le scale a chiocciola inciampando nei lembi della mia veste (quello fu l'unico momento della mia vita, lo giuro, che rimpiansi di essere entrato in un ordine monastico!) ma in quello stesso istante, e fu pensiero di un lampo, mi consolai all'idea che anche il mio avversario doveva soffrire dello stesso impaccio. E in pi—, se aveva sottratto il libro, doveva avere le mani occupate. Precipitai quasi nella cucina dietro il forno del pane e, alla luce della notte stellata che illuminava pallidamente il vasto androne, vidi l'ombra che inseguivo, che infilava la porta del refettorio tirandola dietro di s‚. Mi precipitai verso di quella, faticai qualche secondo ad aprirla, entrai, mi guardai attorno, e non vidi pi— nessuno. La porta che dava sull'esterno era ancora sprangata. Mi voltai. Ombra e silenzio. Scorsi un bagliore venire dalla cucina e mi addossai a un muro. Sulla soglia di passaggio tra i due ambienti apparve una figura illuminata da un lume. Gridai. Era Guglielmo. "Non c'Š pi— nessuno? Lo prevedevo. Colui non Š uscito da una porta. Non ha infilato il passaggio dell'ossario?" "No, Š uscito di qui, ma non so da dove!" "Te l'ho detto, ci sono altri passaggi, ed Š inutile che li cerchiamo. Magari il nostro uomo sta riemergendo da qualche parte lontana. E con lui le mie lenti." "Le vostre lenti?" "Proprio cos . Il nostro amico non ha potuto sottrarmi il foglio ma, con grande presenza di spirito, passando ha afferrato dal tavolo i miei vetri." "E perch‚?" "Perch‚ non Š uno sciocco. Mi ha sentito parlare di questi appunti, ha capito che erano importanti, ha pensato che senza le lenti non sar• in grado di decifrarli e sa per certo che non mi fider• di mostrarli a nessuno. Infatti, ora Š come se non li avessi." "Ma come faceva a sapere delle vostre lenti?" "Suvvia, a parte il fatto che ne abbiamo parlato ieri col maestro vetraio, stamane nello scriptorium me le sono inforcate per frugare tra le carte di Venanzio. Quindi ci sono molte persone che potrebbero sapere quanto quegli oggetti fossero preziosi. E infatti potrei anche leggere un manoscritto normale, ma non questo," e stava srotolando di nuovo la misteriosa pergamena, "dove la parte in greco Š troppo piccola, e la parte superiore troppo incerta..." Mi mostr• i segni misteriosi che erano apparsi come d'incanto al calore della fiamma: "Venanzio voleva celare un segreto importante e ha usato uno di quegli inchiostri che scrivono senza lasciar traccia e riappaiono al calore. Oppure ha usato del succo di limone. Ma siccome non so che sostanza abbia usato e i segni potrebbero riscomparire, presto, tu che hai gli occhi buoni, ricopiali subito nel modo pi— fedele che puoi, e magari un poco pi— grandi." E cos feci, senza sapere cosa copiassi. Si trattava di una serie di quattro o cinque linee invero stregonesche, e riporto ora solo i primissimi segni, per dare al lettore una idea dell'enigma che avevamo davanti agli occhi: segni e simboli intrascrivibili. Nota dei curatori telematici. Quando ebbi copiato Guglielmo guard•, purtroppo senza lenti, tenendo la mia tavoletta a una buona distanza dal naso. "E' certamente un alfabeto segreto che occorrer… decifrare," disse. "I segni sono tracciati male, e forse tu li hai ricopiati peggio, ma si tratta certamente di un alfabeto zodiacale. Vedi? Nella prima linea abbiamo..." allontan• ancora il foglio da s‚, strinse gli occhi, con uno sforzo di concentrazione: "Sagittario, Sole, Mercurio, Scorpione..." "E cosa significano?" "Se Venanzio fosse stato un ingenuo avrebbe usato l'alfabeto zodiacale pi— comune: A uguale a Sole, B uguale a Giove... La prima linea si leggerebbe allora... prova a trascrivere: RAIQASVL..." S'interruppe. "No, non vuole dire nulla, e Venanzio non era ingenuo. Ha riformulato l'alfabeto secondo un'altra chiave. Dovr• scoprirla." "E' possibile?" domandai ammirato. "S , se si conosce un poco della sapienza degli arabi. I migliori trattati di criptografia sono opera di sapienti infedeli, e a Oxford ho potuto farmene leggere qualcuno. Bacone aveva ragione a dire che la conquista del sapere passa attraverso la conoscenza delle lingue. Abu Bakr Ahmad ben Ali ben Washiyya anNabati ha scritto secoli fa un "Libro del frenetico desiderio del devoto di apprendere gli enigmi delle antiche scritture" e ha esposto molte regole per comporre e decifrare alfabeti misteriosi, buoni per pratiche di mag a, ma anche per la corrispondenza tra gli eserciti, o tra un re e i propri ambasciatori. Ho visto altri libri arabi che elencano una serie di artifici assai ingegnosi. Puoi per esempio sostituire una lettera con un'altra, puoi scrivere una parola a rovescio, puoi mettere le lettere in ordine inverso, ma prendendone una s e una no, e poi ricominciando da capo, puoi come in questo caso sostituire le lettere con segni zodiacali, ma attribuendo alle lettere nascoste il loro valore numerico e poi, secondo un altro alfabeto, convertire i numeri in altre lettere... "E quale di questi sistemi avr… usato Venanzio?" "Bisognerebbe provarli tutti, e altri ancora. Ma la prima regola per decifrare un messaggio Š indovinare cosa voglia dire." "Ma allora non c'Š pi— bisogno di decifrarlo!" risi. "Non in questo senso. Si possono per• formulare delle ipotesi su quelle che potrebbero essere le prime parole del messaggio, e poi vedere se la regola che se ne inferisce vale per tutto il resto dello scritto. Per esempio, qui Venanzio ha certamente annotato la chiave per penetrare nel finis Africae. Se io provo a pensare che il messaggio parli di questo, ecco che sono illuminato all'improvviso da un ritmo... Prova a guardare le prime tre parole, non considerare le lettere, considera solo il numero dei segni... 8 5 7... Ora prova a dividere in sillabe di almeno due segni ciascuna, e recita ad alta voce: tatata, tata, tatata... Non ti viene in mente nulla?" "A me no.' "E a me s . "Secretum finis Africae"... Ma se cos fosse l'ultima parola dovrebbe avere la prima e la sesta lettera uguali, e cos infatti Š, ecco due volte il simbolo della Terra. E la prima lettera della prima parola, la S, dovrebbe essere uguale all'ultima della seconda: e infatti ecco ripetuto il segno della Vergine. Forse Š la strada buona. Per• potrebbe trattarsi solo di una serie di coincidenze. Occorre trovare una regola di corrispondenza..." "Trovarla dove?" "Nella testa. Inventarla. E poi vedere se Š quella vera. Ma tra una prova e l'altra il gioco potrebbe portarmi via una giornata intera. Non di pi— perch‚ ricordalo non c'Š scrittura segreta che non possa essere decifrata con un po' di pazienza. Ma ora rischiamo di far tardi e vogliamo visitare la biblioteca. Tanto pi— che senza lenti non riuscir• mai a leggere la seconda parte del messaggio, e tu non mi puoi aiutare perch‚ questi segni, ai tuoi occhi..." "Graecum est, non legitur," completai umiliato. "Appunto, e vedi che aveva ragione Bacone. Studia! Ma non perdiamoci d'animo. Riponiamo la pergamena e i tuoi appunti, e saliamo in biblioteca. Perch‚ questa sera nemmeno dieci legioni infernali riusciranno a trattenerci." Mi segnai. "Ma chi pu• essere stato a precederci qui? Bencio?" "Bencio ardeva dalla voglia di sapere cosa ci fosse tra le carte di Venanzio, ma non mi pareva nello spirito di giocarci tiri cos maliziosi. In fondo ci aveva proposto un'alleanza, e poi mi aveva l'aria di non avere il coraggio di entrare di notte nell'Edificio." "Allora Berengario? O Malachia?" "Berengario mi sembra aver l'animo di far cose del genere. In fondo Š corresponsabile della biblioteca, Š roso dal rimorso di averne tradito qualche segreto, riteneva che Venanzio avesse sottratto quel libro e voleva forse riportarlo al posto da cui viene. Non Š riuscito a salire, ora sta nascondendo il volume da qualche parte e potremo coglierlo sul fatto, se Dio ci assiste, quando tenter… di rimetterlo a posto." "Ma potrebbe anche essere Malachia, mosso dalle stesse intenzioni." "Direi di no. Malachia aveva avuto tutto il tempo che voleva per frugare nel tavolo di Venanzio quando Š rimasto solo per chiudere l'Edificio. Lo sapevo benissimo e non avevo modo di evitarlo. Ora sappiamo che non l'ha fatto. E se ben rifletti, non abbiamo motivo per sospettare che Malachia sapesse che Venanzio era entrato in biblioteca sottraendo qualcosa. Questo lo sanno Berengario e Bencio e lo sappiamo tu e io. In seguito alla confessione di Adelmo potrebbe saperlo Jorge, ma non era certo lui l'uomo che si precipitava con tanta foga dalla scala a chiocciola..." "Allora o Berengario o Bencio..." "E perch‚ no Pacifico da Tivoli o un altro dei monaci che abbiamo visto qui oggi? O Nicola il vetraio, che sa dei miei occhiali? O quel bizzarro personaggio di Salvatore, che ci han detto girar di notte per chiss… quali faccende? Dobbiamo stare attenti a non restringere il campo dei sospetti solo perch‚ le rivelazioni di Bencio ci hanno orientato in una sola direzione. Bencio forse voleva confonderci. "Ma vi Š parso sincero." "Certo. Ma ricordati che il primo dovere di un buon inquisitore Š quello di sospettare per primi coloro che ti paiono sinceri." "Brutto lavoro quello dell'inquisitore," dissi. "Per questo l'ho abbandonato. E come vedi mi tocca riprenderlo. Ma ors—, alla biblioteca." Notte. Dove si penetra finalmente nel labirinto, si hanno strane visioni e, come accade nei labirinti, ci si perde. Rimontammo allo scriptorium, questa volta per la scala orientale, che saliva anche al piano proibito, il lume alto davanti a noi. Io pensavo alle parole di Alinardo sul labirinto e mi attendevo cose spaventevoli. Fui sorpreso, come emergemmo nel luogo in cui non avremmo dovuto entrare, di trovarmi in una sala a sette lati, non molto ampia, priva di finestre, in cui regnava, come del resto in tutto il piano, un forte odore di stantio o di muffa. Nulla di terrificante. La sala, dissi, aveva sette pareti, ma solo su quattro di esse si apriva, tra due colonnine incassate nel muro, un varco, un passaggio abbastanza ampio sormontato da un arco a tutto sesto. Lungo le pareti chiuse si addossavano enormi armadi, carichi di libri disposti con regolarit…. Gli armadi portavano un cartiglio numerato e cos pure ogni loro singolo ripiano: chiaramente gli stessi numeri che avevamo visto nel catalogo. In mezzo alla stanza un tavolo, anch'esso ripieno di libri. Su tutti i volumi un velo abbastanza leggero di polvere, segno che i libri venivano puliti con una certa frequenza. E anche per terra non vi era lordura di sorta. Sopra all'arco di una delle porte, un grande cartiglio, dipinto sul muro che recava le parole: "Apocalypsis Iesu Christi". Non pareva sbiadito, anche se i caratteri erano antichi. Ci avvedemmo dopo, anche nelle altre stanze, che questi cartigli erano in verit… incisi nella pietra, e abbastanza profondamente, e poi le cavit… erano state riempite con della tinta, come si usa per affrescare le chiese. Passammo per uno dei varchi. Ci trovammo in un'altra stanza, dove si apriva una finestra, che in luogo dei vetri portava lastre di alabastro, con due pareti piene e un varco, dello stesso tipo di quello da cui eravamo appena passati, che dava su un'altra stanza, la quale aveva due pareti piene anch'esse, una con finestra, e un'altra porta che si apriva davanti a noi. Nelle due stanze due cartigli simili nella forma al primo che avevamo visto, ma con altre parole. Il cartiglio della prima diceva: "Super thronos viginti quatuor", e quello della seconda: "Nomen illi mors". Per il resto, anche se le due stanze erano pi— piccole di quella da cui eravamo entrati in biblioteca (infatti quella era eptagonale e queste due rettangolari) l'arredo era lo stesso: armadi con libri e tavolo centrale. Accedemmo alla terza stanza. Essa era vuota di libri e senza cartiglio. Sotto alla finestra un altare di pietra. Vi erano tre porte, una da cui eravamo entrati, l'altra che dava sulla stanza eptagonale gi… visitata, una terza che ci immise in una nuova stanza, non dissimile dalle altre, salvo che per il cartiglio che diceva: "Obscuratus est sol et aer". Di qui si passava a una nuova stanza, il cui cartiglio diceva "Facta est grando et ignis"; era priva di altre porte, ovvero, arrivati a quella stanza non si poteva procedere e occorreva tornare indietro. "Ragioniamo," disse Guglielmo. "Cinque stanze quadrangolari o vagamente trapezoidali, con una finestra ciascuna, che girano intorno a una stanza eptagonale senza finestre a cui sale la scala. Mi pare elementare. Siamo nel torrione orientale, ogni torrione dall'esterno presenta cinque finestre e cinque lati. Il conto torna. La stanza vuota Š proprio quella che guarda a oriente, nella stessa direzione del coro della chiesa, la luce del sole all'alba illumina l'altare, il che mi sembra giusto e pio. L'unica idea astuta mi pare quella delle lastre di alabastro. Di giorno filtrano una bella luce, di notte non lasciano trasparire neppure i raggi lunari. Non Š poi un gran labirinto. Ora vediamo dove portano le altre due porte della stanza eptagonale. Credo che ci orienteremo facilmente." Il mio maestro si sbagliava e i costruttori della biblioteca erano stati pi— abili di quanto credessimo. Non so bene spiegare cosa avvenne, ma come abbandonammo il torrione, l'ordine delle stanze si fece pi— confuso. Alcune avevano due, altre tre porte. Tutte avevano una finestra, anche quelle che imboccavamo partendo da una stanza con finestra e pensando di andare verso l'interno dell'Edificio. Ciascuna aveva sempre lo stesso tipo di armadi e di tavoli, i volumi in bell'ordine ammassati sembravano tutti uguali e non ci aiutavano certo a riconoscere il luogo con un colpo d'occhio. Tentammo di orientarci coi cartigli. Una volta avevamo attraversato una stanza in cui era scritto "In diebus illis" e dopo alcuni giri ci parve di essere tornati laggi—. Ma ricordavamo che la porta davanti alla finestra immetteva in una stanza in cui era scritto "Primogenitus mortuorum", mentre ora ne trovavamo un'altra che diceva di nuovo "Apocalypsis Jesu Christi", e non era la sala eptagonale da cui eravamo partiti. Questo fatto ci convinse che talora i cartigli si ripetevano uguali in stanze diverse. Trovammo due stanze con "Apocalypsis" una appresso all'altra, e subito dopo una con "Cecidit de coelo stella magna". Da dove provenissero le frasi dei cartigli era evidente, si trattava di versetti dell'Apocalisse di Giovanni, ma non era affatto chiaro n‚ perch‚ fossero dipinti sui muri, n‚ secondo quale logica fossero disposti. Ad accrescere la nostra confusione, rilevammo che alcuni cartigli, non molti, erano in color rosso anzich‚ in nero. A un certo punto ci ritrovammo nella sala eptagonale di partenza (quella era riconoscibile perch‚ vi si apriva l'imbocco della scala), e riprendemmo a muoverci verso la nostra destra cercando di andare diritti di stanza in stanza. Passammo per tre stanze e poi ci trovammo di fronte a una parete chiusa. L'unico passaggio immetteva in una nuova stanza che aveva solo un'altra porta, uscendo dalla quale percorremmo altre quattro stanze e ci trovammo di nuovo di fronte a una parete. Tornammo alla stanza precedente che aveva due uscite, imboccammo quella non ancora tentata, passammo in una nuova stanza, e ci ritrovammo nella sala eptagonale di partenza. "Come si chiamava l'ultima stanza da cui siamo tornati indietro? chiese Guglielmo. Feci uno sforzo di memoria: "Equus albus." "Bene, ritroviamola." E fu facile. Di l , se non si voleva tornare sui propri passi, non c'era che da passare alla stanza detta "Gratia vobis et pax", e di l a destra ci parve di trovare un nuovo passaggio che non ci riportasse indietro. In effetti trovammo ancora "In diebus illis" e "Primogenitus mortuorum" (erano le stesse stanze di poco prima?) ma infine giungemmo in una stanza che non ci pareva di aver ancora visitato: "Tertia pars terrae combusta est". Ma a quel punto non sapevamo pi— dove eravamo rispetto al torrione orientale. Protendendo il lume in avanti mi spinsi nelle stanze seguenti. Un gigante di proporzioni minacciose, dal corpo ondulato e fluttuante come quello di un fantasma, mi venne incontro. "Un diavolo!" gridai e poco manc• mi cadesse il lume, mentre mi voltavo di colpo e mi rifugiavo tra le braccia di Guglielmo. Questi mi prese il lume dalle mani e scostandomi si fece avanti con una decisione che mi parve sublime. Vide anch'egli qualcosa, perch‚ arretr• bruscamente. Poi si protese di nuovo in avanti e alz• la lucerna. Scoppi• a ridere. "Veramente ingegnoso. Uno specchio!" "Uno specchio?" "S , mio prode guerriero. Ti sei lanciato con tanto coraggio su un nemico vero, poco fa nello scriptorium, e ora ti spaventi di fronte alla tua immagine. Uno specchio, che ti rimanda la tua immagine ingrandita e distorta." Mi prese per mano e mi condusse di fronte alla parete che fronteggiava l'ingresso della stanza. In una lastra di vetro ondulata, ora che il lume l'illuminava pi— da vicino, vidi le nostre due immagini, grottescamente deformate, che mutavano di forma e di altezza a seconda di quanto ci approssimassimo o ci allontanassimo. "Devi leggerti qualche trattato di ottica," disse Guglielmo divertito, "come certo l'hanno letto i fondatori della biblioteca. I migliori sono quelli degli arabi. Alhazen compose un trattato "De aspectibus" in cui, con precise dimostrazioni geometriche, ha parlato della forza degli specchi. Alcuni dei quali, a seconda di come Š modulata la loro superficie, possono ingrandire le cose pi— minuscole (e che altro sono le mie lenti?), altri fanno apparire le immagini rovesciate, o oblique, o mostrano due oggetti in luogo di uno, e quattro in luogo di due. Altri ancora, come questo, fanno di un nano un gigante o di un gigante un nano." "Ges— Signore!" dissi. "Sono dunque queste le visioni che qualcuno dice di aver avuto in biblioteca?" "Forse. Un'idea davvero ingegnosa." Lesse il cartiglio sul muro, sopra lo specchio: "Super thronos viginti quatuor". "L'abbiamo gi… trovato, ma era una sala senza specchio. E questa tra l'altro non ha finestre, eppure non Š eptagonale. Dove siamo?" Si guard• intorno e si avvicin• a un armadio: "Adso, senza quei benedetti oculi ad legendum non riesco a capire cosa ci sia scritto su questi libri. Leggimi qualche titolo." Presi un libro a caso: "Maestro non Š scritto!" "Come? Vedo che Š scritto, cosa leggi?" "Non leggo. Non sono lettere dell'alfabeto e non Š greco, lo riconoscerei. Sembrano vermi, serpentelli, caccole di mosche..." "Ah, Š arabo. Ce ne sono altri cos ?" "S , alcuni. Ma eccone uno in latino, se Dio vuole. Al... Al Kuwarizmi, 'Tabulae'." "Le tavole astronomiche di Al Kuwarizmi, tradotte da Adelardo da Bath! Opera rarissima! Va avanti." "Isa ibn Ali, 'De oculis', Alkindi, 'De radiis stellatis'..." "Guarda ora sul tavolo." Aprii un grande volume che giaceva sul tavolo, un 'De bestiis'. Capitai su una pagina finemente miniata dove era rappresentato un bellissimo unicorno. "Bella fattura," comment• Guglielmo che riusciva a vedere bene le immagini. "E quello?" Lessi: "'Liber monstrorum de diversis generibus'. Anche questo con belle immagini. ma mi paiono pi— antiche." Guglielmo pieg• il volto sul testo: "Miniato da monaci irlandesi, almeno cinque secoli fa. Il libro dell'unicorno Š invece molto pi— recente, mi pare fatto al modo dei francesi." Ancora una volta ammirai la dottrina del mio maestro. Entrammo nella stanza successiva e percorremmo le quattro stanze seguenti, tutte con finestre, e tutte piene di volumi in lingue ignote, pi— alcuni testi di scienze occulte, e arrivammo a una parete che ci costrinse a tornare indietro perch‚ le ultime cinque stanze penetravano le une nelle altre senza consentire altre uscite. "Dall'inclinazione dei muri, dovremmo essere nel pentagono di un altro torrione," disse Guglielmo, "ma non c'Š la sala eptagonale centrale, forse ci sbagliamo." "Ma le finestre?" dissi. "Come possono esserci tante finestre? Impossibile che tutte le stanze diano sull'esterno." "Dimentichi il pozzo centrale, molte di quelle che abbiamo visto sono finestre che danno sull'ottagono del pozzo. Se fosse giorno, la differenza della luce ci direbbe quali sono le finestre esterne e quali le interne, e forse persino ci rivelerebbe la posizione della stanza rispetto al sole. Ma di sera non si avverte nessuna differenza. Torniamo indietro." Ritornammo nella stanza dello specchio e piegammo verso la terza porta dalla quale ci pareva di non essere ancora passati. Vedemmo davanti a noi una fuga di tre o quattro stanze, e verso l'ultima intravvedemmo un chiarore. "C'Š qualcuno!" esclamai con voce soffocata. "Se c'Š, si Š gi… accorto del nostro lume," disse Guglielmo coprendo tuttavia la fiamma con la mano. Ristemmo per un minuto o due. Il chiarore continuava a oscillare lievemente, ma senza che si facesse pi— forte o pi— debole. "Forse Š solo una lampada," disse Guglielmo, "di quelle poste per convincere i monaci che la biblioteca Š abitata dalle anime dei trapassati. Ma bisogna sapere. Tu stai qui coprendo il lume, io vado avanti con cautela." Ancora vergognoso per la povera figura fatta avanti allo specchio, volli redimermi agli occhi di Guglielmo: "No, vado io," dissi, "voi restate qui. Proceder• cauto, sono pi— piccolo e pi— leggero. Appena mi render• conto che non c'Š rischio vi chiamer•." E cos feci. Procedetti per tre stanze camminando rasente i muri, leggero come un gatto (o come un novizio che scenda in cucina a rubar del cacio in dispensa, impresa in cui eccellevo a Melk). Arrivai alla soglia della stanza da cui proveniva il chiarore, assai debole, strisciando lungo il muro a ridosso della colonna che faceva da stipite destro e sbirciai nella stanza. Non c'era nessuno. Una specie di lampada era posata sul tavolo, accesa, e fumigava stentata. Non era una lucerna come la nostra, sembrava piuttosto un turibolo scoperto, non fiammeggiava, ma una cenere lieve covava bruciando qualcosa. Mi feci coraggio ed entrai. Sul tavolo accanto al turibolo giaceva aperto un libro da colori vivaci. Mi appressai e scorsi sulla pagina quattro strisce di diverso colore, giallo, cinabro, turchese e terra bruciata. Vi campiva una bestia, orribile a vedersi, un gran dragone con dieci teste che con la coda si traeva dietro le stelle del cielo e le faceva precipitare sulla terra. E improvvisamente vidi che il dragone si moltiplicava, e le squame della sua pelle diventavano come una selva di scaglie rutilanti che si staccarono dal foglio e vennero a rotarmi intorno al capo. Mi arrovesciai indietro e vidi il soffitto della stanza che si inclinava e scendeva sopra di me, poi udii come un sibilo di mille serpenti, ma non spaventoso, quasi seducente, e apparve una donna circonfusa di luce che avvicin• il suo volto al mio alitandomi sul viso. L'allontanai con le mani tese e mi parve che le mie mani toccassero i libri dell'armadio di fronte, o che essi ingrandissero a dismisura. Non mi rendevo pi— conto di dove fossi, e dove fosse la terra e dove il cielo. Vidi al centro della stanza Berengario che mi fissava con un sorriso odioso, grondante di lussuria. Mi coprii il volto con le mani e le mie mani mi parvero gli arti di un rospo, viscide e palmate. Gridai, credo, sentii un sapore acidulo in bocca, poi sprofondai in un buio infinito, che sembrava si aprisse sempre di pi— sotto di me e non seppi pi— nulla. Mi risvegliai dopo un periodo che io reputai di secoli, sentendo dei colpi che mi rintronavano nella testa. Ero sdraiato al suolo e Guglielmo mi stava dando schiaffi sulle guance. Non ero pi— in quella stanza e i miei occhi scorsero un cartiglio che diceva "Requiescant a laboribus suis". "Su su, Adso," mi sussurrava Guglielmo. "Non Š nulla..." "Le cose..." dissi ancora vaneggiando. "Laggi—, la bestia..." "Nessuna bestia. Ti ho trovato che deliravi ai piedi di un tavolo con sopra una bella apocalisse mozarabica, aperta sulla pagina della mulier amicta sole che fronteggia il dragone. Ma mi sono accorto dall'odore che tu avevi respirato qualcosa di cattivo e li ho subito portato via. Anche a me duole il capo " "Ma cosa ho visto?" "Non hai visto nulla. E' che laggi— bruciavano delle sostanze capaci di dar visioni, ho riconosciuto l'odore, Š una cosa degli arabi, forse la stessa che il Veglio della Montagna dava ad aspirare ai suoi assassini prima di spingerli alle loro imprese. E cos abbiamo spiegato il mistero delle visioni. Qualcuno pone erbe magiche durante la notte per convincere i visitatori inopportuni che la biblioteca Š protetta da presenze diaboliche. Cosa hai provato, infine?" Confusamente, per quel che ricordavo, gli raccontai della mia visione e Guglielmo rise: "Per met… stavi ampliando quel che avevi scorto nel libro e per l'altra met… lasciavi parlare i tuoi desideri e le tue paure. Questa Š l'operazione che attivano tali erbe. Domani bisogner… parlarne con Severino, credo che ne sappia pi— di quel che vuol farci credere. Sono erbe, solo erbe, senza bisogno di quelle preparazioni negromantiche di cui ci parlava il vetraio. Erbe, specchi... Questo luogo della sapienza interdetta Š difeso da molti e sapientissimi ritrovati. La scienza usata per occultare anzich‚ per illuminare. Non mi piace. Una mente perversa presiede alla santa difesa della biblioteca. Ma Š stata una nottata pesante, bisogner… uscire, per ora. Tu sei sconvolto e hai bisogno di acqua e di aria fresca. Inutile cercare di aprire queste finestre, troppo alte e forse chiuse da decenni. Come han potuto pensare che Adelmo si sia gettato da qui?" Uscire, disse Guglielmo. Come se fosse stato facile. Sapevamo che la biblioteca era accessibile da un solo torrione, quello orientale. Ma dove eravamo in quel momento? Avevamo completamente perso l orientamento. L'errare che facemmo, col timore di non uscire mai pi— da quel luogo, io sempre vacillante e colto da conati di vomito, Guglielmo abbastanza preoccupato per me, e indispettito per la pochezza della sua scienza, ci diede, ovvero diede a lui, un'idea per il giorno seguente. Avremmo dovuto tornare nella biblioteca, ammesso che mai ne uscissimo fuori, con un tizzone di legno bruciato, o un'altra sostanza capace di lasciare segni sui muri. "Per trovare la via di uscita da un labirinto," recit• infatti Guglielmo, "non vi Š che un mezzo. A ogni nodo nuovo, ossia mai visitato prima, il percorso di arrivo sar… contraddistinto con tre segni. Se, a causa di segni precedenti su qualcuno dei cammini del nodo, si vedr… che quel nodo Š gi… stato visitato, si porr… un solo segno sul percorso di arrivo. Se tutti i varchi sono gi… stati segnati allora bisogner… rifare la strada, tornando indietro. Ma se uno o due varchi del nodo sono ancora senza segni, se ne sceglier… uno qualsiasi, apponendovi due segni. Incamminandosi per un varco che porta un solo segno, ve ne apporremo altri due, in modo che ora quel varco ne porti tre. Tutte le parti del labirinto dovrebbero essere state percorse se, arrivando a un nodo, non si prender… mai il varco con tre segni, a meno che nessuno degli altri varchi sia ormai privo di segni." "Come lo sapete? Siete esperto di labirinti?" "No, recito da un testo antico che una volta ho letto." "E secondo questa regola si esce?" "Quasi mai, che io sappia. Ma tenteremo lo stesso. E poi nei prossimi giorni avr• delle lenti e avr• tempo a soffermarmi meglio sui libri. Pu• darsi che l… dove il percorso dei cartigli ci confonde, quello dei libri ci dia una regola." "Avrete le lenti? Come farete a ritrovarle?" "Ho detto che avr• delle lenti. Ne far• delle altre. Credo che il vetraio non attenda altro che un'occasione del genere per fare una nuova esperienza. Se avr… gli arnesi giusti per molare i cocci. Quanto ai cocci, in quella bottega ne ha molti." Mentre vagavamo cercando la strada, a un tratto, nel centro di una stanza, mi sentii accarezzare sul volto da una mano invisibile, mentre un gemito, che non era umano e non era animale, echeggiava e in quel vano e in quello vicino, come se uno spettro vagasse di sala in sala. Avrei dovuto essere preparato alle sorprese della biblioteca, ma ancora una volta mi terrorizzai e feci un balzo indietro. Anche Guglielmo doveva aver avuto un'esperienza simile alla mia, perch‚ si stava toccando la guancia, levando in alto il lume e guardandosi intorno. Egli alz• una mano, poi esamin• la fiamma che pareva ora pi— vivace, quindi si umett• un dito e lo tenne dritto davanti a s‚. "E' chiaro," disse poi, e mi mostr• due punti, su due opposte pareti, ad altezza d'uomo. Si aprivano ivi due strette feritoie, avvicinando la mano alle quali si poteva sentire l'aria fredda che proveniva dall'esterno. Avvicinandovi poi l'orecchio si sentiva uno stormire, come se di fuori ora tirasse vento. "La biblioteca doveva pur avere un sistema di aerazione," disse Guglielmo, "altrimenti l'atmosfera sarebbe irrespirabile, specie d'estate. Inoltre queste feritoie provvedono anche una giusta dose di umidit…, affinch‚ le pergamene non si secchino. Ma l'accortezza dei fondatori non si Š fermata qui. Disponendo le feritoie secondo certi angoli, si sono garantiti che nelle notti di vento i soffi che penetrano da questi meati si incrocino con altri soffi, e si ingorghino entro la fuga delle stanze, producendo i suoni che abbiamo udito. I quali, uniti agli specchi e alle erbe, aumentano il timore degli incauti che qui penetrassero, come noi, senza conoscere bene il luogo. E noi stessi abbiamo pensato per un attimo che dei fantasmi ci alitassero sul viso. Ce ne siamo resi conto solo ora perch‚ solo ora si Š levato il vento. E anche questo mistero Š risolto. Ma con tutto ci• non sappiamo ancora come uscire!" Cos parlando girovagavamo a vuoto, ormai smarriti, trascurando di leggere i cartigli che apparivano tutti uguali. Incappammo in una nuova sala eptagonale, girammo per le stanze vicine, non trovammo alcuna uscita. Tornammo sui nostri passi, camminammo per quasi un'ora, rinunciando a sapere dove eravamo. A un certo punto Guglielmo decise che eravamo sconfitti, non rimaneva che metterci a dormire in qualche sala e sperare che il giorno dopo Malachia ci trovasse. Mentre ci lamentavamo per la miserevole fine della nostra bella impresa, ritrovammo inopinatamente la sala da cui partiva la scala. Ringraziammo con fervore il cielo e scendemmo con grande allegrezza. Una volta in cucina, ci buttammo verso il camino, entrammo nel corridoio dell'ossario e giuro che il ghigno mortifero di quelle teste nude mi parve il sorriso di persone care. Rientrammo in chiesa e uscimmo dal portale settentrionale, sedendoci infine felici sulle lastre di pietra delle tombe. L'aria bellissima della notte mi parve un balsamo divino. Le stelle brillavano intorno a noi e le visioni della biblioteca mi parvero assai lontane. "Com'Š bello il mondo e come sono brutti i labirinti!" dissi sollevato. "Come sarebbe bello il mondo se ci fosse una regola per girare nei labirinti," rispose il mio maestro. "Che ora sar…?" domandai. "Ho perso il senso del tempo. Ma sar… bene trovarci nelle nostre celle prima che suoni mattutino." Costeggiammo il lato sinistro della chiesa. passammo davanti al portale (mi girai dall'altra parte per non vedere i seniori dell'Apocalisse, super thronos viginti quatuor!) e attraversammo il chiostro per raggiungere l'albergo dei pellegrini. Sulla soglia della costruzione stava l'Abate, che ci guard• con severit…. "E' tutta la notte che vi cerco," disse a Guglielmo. "Non vi ho trovato in cella, non vi ho trovato in chiesa..." "Seguivamo una traccia..." disse vagamente Guglielmo, con visibile imbarazzo. L'Abate lo fiss• a lungo, poi disse con voce lenta e severa: "Vi ho cercato subito dopo compieta. Berengario non era in coro." "Cosa mi dite mai!" fece Guglielmo con aria ilare. Intatti gli era ora chiaro chi si fosse annidato nello scriptorium. "Non era in coro a compieta," ripet‚ l'Abate, "e non Š tornato nella sua cella. Sta per suonare mattutino, e controlleremo ora se riappare. Altrimenti pavento qualche nuova sciagura." A mattutino Berengario non c'era.